


Желание

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ...cycling right back into homo, AND BY GOD THEY BOTH GET ONE, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Coda, Civil War Fix-It, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I can be good, I can play along, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Homo, Oh I'll comply to your canon, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Love, Platonic Soulmates, Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Hugs This Fandom Deserves, WOOHOO CIVIL WAR CAME OUT IN THE US I CAN FINALLY TAG THIS PROPERLY, attempt at a mid-credit scene explanation, by which I mean, civil war spoilers, discussion of suicide, mid-credit scene spoilers, so many hugs guys, upon second viewing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не в состоянии по-настоящему это принять, но, быть может, все равно придется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Октябрь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zhelaniye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714097) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Когда Баки сказал, что хочет вернуться в заморозку, Сэм взглянул на Стива и тут же потащил его прочь из комнаты.  
– Дыши, – строго велел он.  
– Он не может… – слова комом вставали в горле. – Не может…  
– Первым делом паническая атака, поговорим потом, – Сэм присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться со Стивом на одном уровне, и положил ему на плечо уверенную руку. – Ну же.  
Стиву понадобилось больше обычного времени, чтобы взять под контроль прерывистое дыхание. Сыворотка исцелила астму, но ничего не могла поделать с болью, тоской и горечью утраты.  
– Я просто… я не понимаю, – все еще задыхаясь, сумел произнести он. – Это неправильно, Сэм, это же последнее, чего он заслуживает.  
– Может, это ему решать.  
– Он не…  
Стив умолк. _Не понимает, что творит._ Да как он посмел такое подумать. Он зажмурился и сделал еще один хриплый вдох.  
– Вам надо спокойно все обсудить, старик, – Сэм поднял глаза, и Стив проследил направление его взгляда. По другую стороны стеклянной стены Баки ожидал их возвращения, отвернувшись – быть может, из вежливости, – к окну. Т’Чалла со своими людьми оставили его одного. – Думаю, он этого ждет.  
– Да, – согласился Стив. Он посидел еще секунду, собираясь с силами. – Да, – повторил он и заставил себя подняться.

Баки не обернулся, когда Стив вернулся в комнату. В такой одежде, в одном только легком хирургическом костюме, без обуви, у него был какой-то почти неземной вид. Стив понял, что ни разу не видел его в белом. Ни разу с самой первой их встречи.  
Он не знал, что сказать. С чего начать. Не дав молчанию слишком затянуться, Баки негромко произнес:  
– Пройдемся?  
Стив посмотрел на него.  
– Да, Бак, – прошептал он, – конечно.  
Баки наконец обернулся и слегка улыбнулся ему; Стив почувствовал, как от этой надломленной улыбки, как и от всех ее предшественниц, сердце разрывается на части.

Из прогулочной зоны комплекса открывался вид на перешептывавшиеся джунгли: по всей длине пустого коридора окна протянулись от пола до потолка. Баки занял позицию между ними и Стивом, словно никогда и не забывал привычку защищать его.  
– Подумай логически, – начал он, равнодушно обозревая лесной полог. – Драться я не могу. Оставаться там, снаружи – тоже. Рано или поздно объявится еще один Земо, и снова погибнут люди.  
– Знаю, – не без труда отозвался Стив, – но ты мог бы найти…  
– Тихое местечко? – губы Баки скривились в безрадостной улыбке. – Такое у меня уже было, в Румынии. Посмотри-ка, что из этого вышло.  
Вдалеке закричала птица; взгляд Баки метнулся вверх, словно выискивая ее в листве.  
– К тому же, на меня теперь охотится вся планета. Прятаться негде.  
– Есть Ваканда, – ухватился за соломинку Стив. – Это закрытая страна. Т’Чалла не даст никому прийти за тобой.  
– Потому я и доверяю ему криокамеру, – ответил Баки. Он поднял руку, обрывая Стива. – Знаю, что ты скажешь. Я мог бы просто жить здесь. Но чем мне заниматься? Просто слоняться без дела и предаваться воспоминаниям о прошлом?  
В выражении его лица почувствовалась какая-то дрожь.  
– Все или ничего, Стив. Все я уже попробовал. Пока не найдешь способ сделать так, чтобы это было возможно, придется обойтись ничем.  
Стив отстал на пару шагов. Смотря на могучие спину и плечи Баки, он взмолился господу богу о том, чтобы принять на себя часть этой ноши.  
– Но лед, – возразил он.  
– Во льду спокойно, – Баки остановился перед окном. – Только так я могу отдохнуть. Знаешь. Я ведь не сплю. Не по-настоящему. Перебиваюсь, дремлю урывками. Для большего у меня в голове слишком всего много.  
Горечь живым существом свернулась в груди Стива. Каждый удар сердца разгонял боль по сосудам.  
– Я не боюсь, – прошептал Баки. – Уже и не помню, когда в последний раз мог так сказать. Но я знаю, что буду здесь в безопасности. И не придется волноваться о том, что со мной будет, когда проснусь. Можешь навещать меня в любое время.  
– Я не… – Стиву пришлось побороть внезапно подступившие слезы. – Я не собираюсь запихивать лучшего друга в холодильник, будто какие-то чертовы объедки, чтобы разогревать, когда захочется.  
Баки рассмеялся. Стив не уставал поражаться тому, что он до сих пор мог.  
– Вечно ты все драматизируешь, – нежно сказал он. – Я сам так решил. Это не ты прячешь меня под замок.  
Молчание затянулось.  
– Неужели ты не беспокоишься, что потеряешь столько времени? – в отчаянии спросил Стив, понимая, что аргументы заканчиваются.  
– Да не особенно, – взглянул на него Баки. – Т’Чалла сказал, что будет будить меня каждые три месяца, чтобы держать в курсе поисков решения. По-моему, разумно.  
– Разумно, – повторил за ним Стив.  
Это и в самом деле было ужасающе разумно. Он просто не представлял, что еще сказать.  
– Вот видишь? – небрежно произнес Баки. – Все нормально. Немного расстраиваюсь только, что уже не получится проводить с тобой столько времени.  
Стив в три шага преодолел расстояние между ними и крепко обнял Баки. Тот вздохнул, словно сбросив с плеч тяжкий груз, и вцепился в Стива, сжал в кулаке ткань футболки. Стив стиснул его в объятиях – крепче, еще крепче – и зарылся лицом в волосы Баки.  
– Я буду здесь каждый раз, – выдохнул он. – Каждые три месяца – я буду возвращаться, я здесь буду.  
– Нет, – продолжая держаться за него мертвой хваткой, прохрипел Баки, – не становись предсказуемым. Так людей и находят.  
– Ладно, – ответил Стив, – буду приезжать через разные промежутки времени, так, чтобы никто ничего не понял. Но я буду здесь каждый гребаный раз.  
С губ Баки слетел смешок – а может быть, всхлип.  
– Господи, Роджерс, – судорожно выговорил он, – ты меня что, в кои-то веки слушаешься?  
– Это решать тебе, – борясь с навернувшимися слезами, произнес Стив. – Мне не нравится, но это решать тебе. И теперь так будет всегда. Во веки веков.  
Баки ничего не ответил, лишь прижался еще сильнее, и Стив не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько они там простояли, в этом тихом длинном коридоре, за огромными окнами которого стоял туман и теснились джунгли.

Стив побился бы об заклад, что к возвращению в медицинские помещения краснота еще не успела сойти с его глаз. Сэм это никак не прокомментировал, не вымолвил ни слова, только хлопнул Стива по плечу, прежде чем уйти.  
Баки проводил его взглядом, и Стив осознал, что отчасти потому он и позволял себе уснуть, – он верил: в конечном итоге со Стивом все будет в порядке. Он убедился в том, что у Стива были люди, которые прикроют его и будут драться за него. Он дал Стиву догнать себя, а теперь безмолвно просил отпустить вновь.  
– Для криокамеры температура будет довольно-таки высокая, – рассказал Т’Чалла. – Тебя не заморозит намертво. Ни ощущений, ни снов, но воздействие достаточно слабое, чтобы разум и тело шли по пути восстановления, – своеобразная зимняя спячка.  
Баки кивнул ему. Стив был не в силах оторвать взгляд от пола, но Т’Чалла, похоже, все понял. Он подчеркнуто отошел в сторону, оставив их наедине.  
Стив встретился с Баки взглядом – возможно, самый отважный поступок из всех, что ему довелось совершить.  
Баки с улыбкой смотрел на него. Он все понимал. Всегда понимал.  
– Хорошо подумал? – в последний раз попытался Стив.  
– Я сам себе не хозяин. Пока кто-нибудь не придумает, как вычистить эту дрянь из моей головы, я лучше подзаморожусь. Лучше для всех, – ответил Баки.  
Стив поклялся себе, что не остановится, пока не отыщет способ исправить все, что сделала ГИДРА, и Баки, должно быть, понял, прочел его мысли: улыбка стала нежнее, мягче. Он и в самом деле хотел этого – _предвкушал_ это, – и, возможно, знания о его желании могло хватить, чтобы сердце Стива не разорвалось пополам.  
В другой жизни Баки сказал бы: «Не натвори глупостей, пока меня нет». А Стив бы ответил: «Не смогу, ты все заберешь с…»  
Он не нашел в себе сил закончить мысль, улыбнуться в ответ, несмотря на то, как Баки этого заслуживал. И Баки знал, что Стив был против, но все равно давал ему сделать по-своему, и Стив видел, что Баки благодарен ему за это. Ведь и Стив знал его, даже спустя столько времени.  
Стив заставил себя смотреть. Баки казался умиротворенным. Он закрыл глаза, не выказав ни страха, ни напряжения, и когда пошла заморозка, он, похоже, не мучился. Стиву и в голову не пришло спросить, больно ли это.

Сэм дожидался его снаружи.  
– Его Высочество хочет поговорить, – сухо сообщил он. – Справишься?  
– Да, – ответил Стив. Он сделал глубокий вдох и поднял взгляд. Довольно было прятать глаза. – Да, я буду в порядке.  
– Три месяца, – напомнил ему Сэм.  
Стив кивнул, не в силах выдавить ни слова.  
– Слушай, как поговорите с Человеком-Котом, найди меня, – сказал Сэм. – Посмотрим, не сможет ли тебя свалить вакандская выпивка.  
Стив слабо, невесело усмехнулся:  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– Попытка не пытка, старик, – Сэм похлопал его по плечу, на одну благословенную секунду утешающе сжав пальцы. – Попытка не пытка.


	2. Январь

– Он дрожит, – напряженно произнес Стив.  
Только предельным усилием воли ему удавалось сдерживаться от того, чтобы вбежать в комнату. Глаза Баки были расфокусированы, он похоже, не понимал, где он или кто за ним ухаживает. Врачи обращались с ним очень бережно, а освещение приглушили, чтобы дать его глазам время приспособиться. Но он _дрожал_.  
– Это совершенно нормально, – ответил Т’Чалла, – и хороший знак. Его тело согревается.  
Стив замолчал. Т’Чалла вздохнул, но все же кивнул в направлении комнаты:  
– Можешь войти. Только не спорь с врачами.  
Стив согласился бы на что угодно, он едва дождался, пока Т’Чалла договорит, прежде чем поспешить в комнату и рвануть к Баки. Врачи, похоже, его появлению не обрадовались, но все равно отступили. Стив осторожно перекинул руку Баки через свои плечи и помог сделать последние шаги до койки, чтобы тот смог сесть на что-то, не являющееся креслом.  
Медсестра молча протянула Стиву теплое одеяло. Он набросил то на плечи Баки и смахнул с его лица влажные волосы.  
– Привет, Бак, – сказал Стив, растирая ему спину. – Знаешь, где ты?  
Еще секунду Баки с совершенно потерянным видом смотрел в никуда. Когда он неохотно встретился взглядом со Стивом, при виде замешательства в его глазах у Стива защемило сердце.  
– Э…  
– Ничего, – продолжая растирать спину, Стив приобнял его. – Не спеши.  
Баки это, похоже, вполне устраивало. Некоторое время спустя он перестал дрожать и слабой рукой потянул одеяло, чтобы укутаться поплотнее.  
Когда Баки вновь поднял взгляд, Стив не сказал ни слова – просто стал ждать. Баки неспешно осмотрел комнату, изучил врачей и перевел глаза на Стива.  
Уголки его рта приподнялись в слабой улыбке.  
– Привет, – прохрипел он, – какие люди.

Когда Баки сказал, что готов ответить на вопросы, врач перевела спокойные темные глаза на Стива:  
– Капитан, не могли бы вы нас оставить?  
Стив проглотил комок в горле. Спорить с врачами было нельзя: он не мог позволить себе разозлить Т’Чаллу до такой степени, что тот отказался бы от ухода за Баки. Стив поднялся, хотя все в нем вскричало, умоляя не уходить.  
– Он может остаться, – негромко возразил Баки. – Прошу прощения, как вас зовут?  
Она взглянула на него.  
– Хсари.  
– Не беспокойтесь из-за него, доктор Хсари. Я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. Если захочу, чтобы он ушел, скажу.  
Хсари смерила его долгим взглядом и кивнула:  
– Так и быть.  
Стив сел обратно.  
– Как насчет остаточного онемения? – начала Хсари. – Или дезориентации?  
И Баки тихо ответил «нет»: никакого онемения, никакой дезориентации, никакой боли.

– Дом. Камень. Река.  
Сидевший с закрытыми глазами Баки казался очень спокойным, несмотря на надетый на голову шлем с электродами. На время этой процедуры Стива прогнали, но в комнате не было звукоизоляции, и спокойный голос Хсари доносился до него сквозь стекло.  
– Отлично. С калибровкой закончили. Теперь хорошее воспоминание.  
Выражение лица Баки ничуть не изменилось, но изображение мозга на экране запульсировало и замерцало переливающимися цветами.  
– Плохое воспоминание.  
На экране сердито забились новые цвета.  
– Старое воспоминание.  
– Насколько старое? – не открывая глаз, уточнил Баки.  
– Скажем, Бруклин.  
Странно было услышать название дома, произнесенное с этим насыщенным иностранным акцентом. Словно прошлое вновь вернулось к нему здесь, в будущем. Баки чуть улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.  
– Теперь Вторая мировая война, – продолжила Хсари.  
Молчание.  
– Теперь Сибирь.  
Экран почти погас. Хотелось бы Стиву знать, что это значит. А возможно, лучше ему было так и оставаться в неведении.  
– Теперь Вашингтон, – Хсари тщательно сохраняла сканы и делала записи на голографическом экране. – Теперь Румыния. И сегодняшний день.  
Немного подождав, Хсари сказала:  
– Спасибо. На этом все. Пожалуйста, не снимайте шлем самостоятельно.  
Баки даже и не попытался. От его податливости Стиву становилось не по себе; он и в клетке у Росса сидел молча и не шевелясь. Он не делал ни единого движения, пока пальцы Хсари в перчатках возились с электродами, прежде чем снять шлем.  
– Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы что-нибудь съели, – сообщила Хсари, – дабы убедиться в том, что ваша пищеварительная система не отказала от продолжительного бездействия. Если процесс пищеварения пройдет без осложнений, вы сможете вернуться в камеру, если пожелаете.  
– Хорошо, – ответил ей Баки, – спасибо.

– Неужели это не раздражает? – спросил Стив.  
– Тесты? Нет, – Баки ел медленно-медленно. – Они необходимы.  
Стив ничего не ответил, но он теребил салфетку, и Баки все прекрасно видел. Он улыбнулся Стиву – немного нежно, немного печально.  
– В ГИДРЕ меня размораживали в два раза быстрее и тут же тащили к креслу, я даже не успевал понять, где нахожусь. Это… это приятно, Стив. И Т’Чалла, – насмешливо добавил он, – слишком великодушен.  
– Знаю, – тут же ответил Стив, – господи, знаю.  
– Что-то ты сидишь как в воду опущенный. Съешь что-нибудь. Тем более, что ты-то можешь позволить себе настоящую еду.  
 _«Ты тоже_ , – потянуло процедить Стива, – _если захочешь»_.  
Но Баки ел безвкусную размазню – ведь Баки собирался вернуться в заморозку, когда закончится этот день.

Они пошли прогуляться по саду, и Баки спросил, как дела у других.  
– Они в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Мы все живем в чем-то вроде особняка. Ванда наложила чары против обнаружения, так что Сэм может летать по округе сколько душе угодно. Там… неплохо. Скотт все повторяет, что и подумать не мог, будто однажды ступит на французскую землю. Клинт, правда, по детям скучает.  
Баки ничего на это не ответил, только хмыкнул. Они немного прошлись в тишине. В тропическом воздухе стояла тягучая жара.  
– А что Старк?  
Стив глубоко вздохнул.  
– Зализывает раны. Я ему написал. Сказал, что готов помочь, если понадоблюсь.  
Они надолго замолчали.  
Наконец Баки спросил:  
– Слышно что-нибудь от Наташи?  
– Нет. Думаю, это уже хорошая новость.  
– Когда увидишь, спроси у нее. Обо мне.  
Стив перевел на него взгляд.  
– О чем ты?  
– Это не мои секреты, не мне их раскрывать. Просто спроси, и она тебе расскажет, если захочет, – он улыбнулся. – Знаешь, а я ведь чувствую, что прошло время. И в самом деле, не просто замерз, а заснул.  
Стив заставил себя улыбнуться, но получилось, должно быть, совсем неважно: Баки покачал головой и взял его за руку.  
– Выше голову, идиот.  
Несколько часов они, не говоря ни слова, просидели на маленькой каменной лавочке у темно-синего пруда – просто смотрели на сад, прижавшись друг к другу.

Все переварилось без проблем. Хсари собрала множество разнообразных образцов и сказала:  
– У меня есть все, что нужно. Можете вернуться в камеру. Когда вас разморозят во второй раз, мы сможем сравнить результаты и начать разработку стратегии.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил ее Баки. – За все.  
– Воля короля – моя воля, – склонила голову Хсари. – Оставлю вас наедине, пока не будете готовы.  
Зажужжала криокамера. Стив проглотил ком в горле. Даже полных суток не прошло.  
На сей раз уже Баки поднял руку, чтобы притянуть его поближе.  
– Я в порядке, – заверил он, крепко обнимая Стива. – Стив, я в порядке. Все нормально.  
Стив прижался лицом к его плечу и упрямо пробормотал:  
– Увидимся через три месяца.  
Баки коротко рассмеялся и отпустил его. Улыбка оставалась все той же – немного нежности, немного грусти.  
– Ну конечно.  
Потом он встал, и врачи вернулись затянуть ремни. Стив вновь заставил себя смотреть.

Сэм с ним не поехал – Стив настоял – но на сей раз выпить ему предложил Т’Чалла. Стиву стало интересно, как он выглядит со стороны. Вероятно, не слишком хорошо.  
– Знать бы, с чего начать, – произнес он, вертя в руках стакан прозрачной жидкости.  
– Тетрадь – хороший ориентир, – ответил Т’Чалла. – Это порождение зла и равнодушия, но ответы лежат там.  
Стив не мог думать о красной обложке и этой маленькой черной звезде, не трясясь от ненависти.  
– Это инструкция по эксплуатации. Но там не написано, как хоть что-то из этого исправить.  
Т’Чалла хмыкнул.  
– Как мне кажется, – сказал он, смотря вдаль с непринужденной легкостью, присущей королям этой земли, – это не единственный корень твоей проблемы.  
Стив поднял взгляд.  
– О чем ты?  
– Твой друг устал, – произнес Т’Чалла, вращая напиток в стакане. – Такую усталость исцеляет только смерть. Но ради тебя он удовлетворился ближайшим из оставшихся вариантов.  
У Стива перехватило дыхание. Его рука сильнее сжала стекло, и острые грани впились в кожу ладони.  
– Если удастся исцелить его разум, он больше не будет нуждаться в заморозке. Но это не означает, что он перестанет ее _желать_.  
Стив подождал, пока не убедился в том, что голос не будет дрожать.  
– Так как же сделать, чтобы ему захотелось чего-то другого?  
– Время и дружба, – рука Т’Чаллы легла ему на плечо. – А этого у тебя предостаточно.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямился и одним махом осушил стакан. На стеклянных гранях блеснула кровь.  
– Что же до более технических вопросов, – сказал Т’Чалла, – мы можем пойти несколькими путями. Поговори со своей подругой Вандой. Я проконсультируюсь у своих знакомых. Ты не одинок в этой битве.  
Стив кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Мне никогда не расплатиться за все, что ты делаешь.  
– Не дожно хорошим людям зарабатывать то, в чем они нуждаются, – ответил Т’Чалла, – но если действительно хочешь сделать мне одолжение, попытайся и сам обрести покой.  
Стив кивнул и посмотрел на джунгли, на пробивающиеся сквозь туман лучи восходящего солнца.  
– Увидимся через три месяца, – произнес Т’Чалла.  
Стив повернулся к нему и, сложив ладони, неловко поклонился:  
– _Enkosi_.   
В темных глазах Т’Чаллы промелькнуло удивление, и он, улыбнувшись, ответил тем же – с куда большим изяществом:  
– _Enkosi_. А теперь иди. Твоя семья ждет.  
Стиву скорее казалось, что семью он оставляет здесь.


	3. Апрель

Во второй раз Стива впустили сразу. Он обнял дрожащего Баки и закутал его в теплое одеяло без помощи врачей.  
– Доброе утро, – сказала Хсари.  
Голос ответившего Баки был ужасно слаб:  
– Сейчас утро?  
«Здесь должны быть окна», – со злостью подумал Стив. Но окон, разумеется, не было. Сразу после разморозки попадание солнечного света в глаза причинило бы Баки боль. Все здесь делалось с заботой о нем. Но то же самое делали и в ГИДРЕ. Там просто были грубее – а может, честнее.  
Стив постарался не развивать эту мысль. Он был единственной ниточкой, связывавшей Баки с внешним миром, и должен был оставаться ему поддержкой и опорой.  
– Готовы к тестам? – спросила Хсари.  
Это обещало быть непростой задачей.

– Дом. Камень. Река.  
Стив видел эту сцену только во второй раз, и все же, казалось, знал ее наизусть. Спокойное лицо Баки. Электроды. Вопросы. Цветные пятна скана мозга на экране, без конца складывающиеся в таинственные узоры, которые Стив не мог прочитать.  
Когда все закончилось, Баки спросил:  
– Опять придется что-то съесть?  
 _Придется._ Возможно ли, что он уже хотел вернуться в камеру?  
И вновь Стив прогнал от себя мрачные мысли. Если не он, то кто же мог пробудить в Баки желание жить в этом мире?  
– Если вы не против. И хорошо бы попробовать поспать, – ответила Хсари.  
Баки улыбнулся – и почему же Стива тянуло расплакаться каждый чертов раз, когда он улыбался.  
– Конечно, – послушно согласился Баки, словно уже зная, что ничего не выйдет. – Могу попробовать.

– Так что, как идут дела? – поинтересовался Баки с набитым ртом.  
Стив попытался придумать какой-нибудь приятный ответ, но ничего не пришло в голову. Дом во Франции был шикарен, а весна наполняла окрестности цветочным убранством столь ослепительно буйным, что это чудо могло бы посоперничать с чарами Ванды. Но Стив редко там бывал; большую часть этих трех месяцев он провел в их краденом «Квинджете», путешествуя по миру в поисках информации о промывке мозгов. Он познакомился с отставными агентами ЦРУ, нервными кураторами-моссадовцами и даже полковником бывшего КГБ. Все они говорили одно и то же: сломать человека легко. Как все исправить – это уже совсем другой вопрос.  
– Стив? – приподнял Баки брови. – Что-то случилось?  
Невесело рассмеявшись, Стив покачал головой:  
– Ничего, просто… Такое чувство, словно я навещаю тебя в тюрьме.  
Боже. Ему ведь полагалось попытаться не унывать. Да не так уж все было и плохо. В промежутках между вылазками Баки был в безопасности, ему было спокойно. Не нужно было волноваться о том, не голоден ли он, не больно ли ему, не попал ли он в плен.  
Конечно, именно это удобство и было ему больше всего ненавистно – ненавистна была мысль о том, что он может привыкнуть думать о Баки как о всегда готовом к использованию предмете, который ждет на складе, пока в нем не нуждаются. Но уж с этим Стив должен был справиться. Ну почему он не мог уследить за языком?  
Баки лишь пожал плечами.  
– Ну, ты не так уж далек от истины.  
Стив приложил максимум усилий, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей легкомысленность ответа, и попытался припомнить первоначальный вопрос. Как идут дела. Точно.  
– Эти три месяца все было тихо, – технически он не солгал. – Нашлось время поговорить о твоих триггерах с Вандой.  
Баки хмыкнул, подчищая тарелку.  
– И что она сказала?  
То же, что и все остальные.  
– Что нанести ущерб куда проще, чем восстановить, – Стив вздохнул. – Она ни разу не пробовала что-то исправить – особенно то, что сделал кто-то другой. Если ты не против, она могла бы приехать и… взглянуть. Для начала.  
Баки положил вилку, и Стив испугался, то он не согласится. Но, проглотив последний кусок, Баки произнес лишь:  
– Ладно. Еще что-нибудь?  
– Две интересные ниточки, – Стив опять крутил в руках салфетку, сам того не замечая, разрывая ее на все более и более мелкие клочки. – Аппарат для сканирования мозга, предназначенный для сглаживания психических травм, и асгардский камень разума. Только первый – прототип Старка, а второй – во лбу у Вижена.  
Губы Баки растянулись в кривой улыбке.  
– Да, это было бы проблематично.  
– Точно, – Стив выпустил из рук остатки салфетки. – Похоже, на сегодня лучший вариант для нас – традиционный.  
– То есть молитвы и слепое везение? – приподняв бровь, уточнил Баки.  
Стив хотел рассмеяться – очень хотел хотя бы попытаться – но на глаза вдруг навернулись слезы. Он отвернулся, часто моргая и проклиная себя. Это было ровно противоположное… уж если у Баки получалось шутить на эту тему, почему он-то не мог…  
– Эй, – прошептал Баки, – Стив…  
– Прости, – стиснув зубы, ответил Стив, – прости.  
Баки просто молча сидел и смотрел на пытавшегося не расплакаться Стива, и да, день мог бы пройти и получше.

– Так, хорошо, – Хсари приглушила освещение в комнате. – Введем вам несильное снотворное, чтобы поспособствовать.  
– Спасибо за заботу, – ответил Баки. Он не прятал сомнения в голосе, но все равно позволил сделать себе укол.  
Стиву вновь пришлось выйти. Улегшийся на койку Баки закрыл глаза и выдохнул.  
Хсари сидела за своим столом, изучая мозговую активность Баки – ломаные линии на экране. Не поднимая глаз, она сказала:  
– Это надолго. Можете уйди, если хотите.  
Когда Стив не сдвинулся с места, она добавила:  
– Или хотя бы присядьте.  
– Спасибо, я постою.  
Молчаливое неодобрение давило, но ее мнение его не особенно волновало.  
Долгие пятнадцать минут ровным счетом ничего не происходило. Баки не мог ворочаться из-за шлема, но время от времени он открывал глаза, пару секунд пялился на потолок и с глубоким вздохом вновь смыкал веки.  
– О, – произнесла Хсари спустя еще десять минут, – отключается.  
Графики мозговых волн Баки изменились, сгладившись до повторявшихся плавных подъемов и спадов. Но прошло две минуты – и он резко проснулся, распахнул глаза и вцепился пальцами в простыню. С трудом расслабившись, он сомкнул веки и на сей раз погрузился в сон быстрее – но снова вздрогнул всего минуту спустя, часто задышал. Большим усилием воли он вновь выровнял дыхание – и опять потерял контроль, вырвавшись из очередного микросна.  
Спустя еще пять минут Стив понял, что Баки точно не уснет, но при этом не скажет ни слова. В каком-то предательском смысле это была пытка – и все же Баки собирался дать проводить над собой этот эксперимент, пока того хотела Хсари.  
– Хватит, – решил Стив.  
Хсари, очевидно, не пришлось по вкусу то, что ей отдают приказы, но она ответила только:  
– Да, я тоже так думаю.  
Она постепенно вновь включила лампы.  
– Спасибо, мы закончили.  
Стив вернулся в комнату, как только ему позволили. Баки осторожно усаживался на краю койки. Он криво улыбнулся Стиву.  
– Говорил же, не выйдет.  
– Это тоже триггер? – встревоженно спросил Стив. – Они сделали так, что ты не можешь спать?  
– Нет, – ответил Баки. Голубые глаза спокойно взглянули на Стива. – Просто видеть хорошие сны особенно не о чем.

На заднем плане зажужжала криокамера, и Стив понял, что _ненавидит_ этот звук.  
– Знаешь, тебе ведь не обязательно каждый раз возвращаться, – вдруг сказал Баки.  
Стив уставился на него.  
– Что?  
– Просто… ты весь день ходил такой смурной, – Баки вновь улыбался этой своей улыбкой. – Послушай, у меня здесь все в норме, Стив. И продвинемся мы еще очень и очень нескоро. Ты можешь просто… жить пока своей жизнью. Ничего страшного.  
С каждым словом Стив застывал все больше и больше. Он все испортил даже сильнее, чем думал. Теперь Баки и навещать себя запретил.  
– Ты этого хочешь? – выдавил он. – Чтобы в следующий раз я не приезжал?  
Баки молчал.  
– Сможешь посмотреть мне в глаза и сказать, – дрожащим голосом продолжил Стив, – и я буду держаться подальше.  
– Нет, я… не хочу я, – ответил Баки. – Но не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.  
– Я не… Боже, прости, – в отчаянии произнес Стив. – Знаю, не надо быть таким… В следующий раз попробую быть повеселее.  
Баки уставился на него и фыркнул.  
– Ну естественно, это ты из разговора и вынес. Стив, ты не… Лучшее, что ты мне сегодня сказал, – то, про тюрьму.  
Стив не нашелся, что ответить.  
– Знаю, для тебя это все невыносимо, – сказал Баки. – И если ты все равно хочешь быть здесь – я… я рад. Но не нужно выдавливать из себя улыбку, будто я тебя только из-за этого и терплю. Все равно особой веселостью ты никогда не славился.  
На сей раз слезы все-таки покатились по щекам Стива. Он прикрыл их рукой и в то же время не смог сдержать смех, потому что все это было ну просто смешно. Несколько секунд спустя ему удалось взять себя в руки, и, шмыгая носом, он покачал головой.  
– Прости, – произнес он.  
– За что? – тихо спросил Баки.  
– За то, что хочу просто все взять и исправить.  
Баки улыбнулся – как всегда нежно.  
– Ну, мне не привыкать.

Собираясь уходить, он попросил Т’Чаллу открыть сейф и сел, заучивая содержимое маленькой тетради. Эту дрянь он собирался уничтожить, как только Баки станет лучше. Одно прикосновение – и Стива начинало мутить от ненависти.  
– _Zhel… zhela_ … дерьмо.  
– Читаешь триггеры? – поинтересовался Т’Чалла.  
– Подумал, что нужно их знать. Только у меня не очень-то хорошо с кириллицей.  
Т’Чалла бросил взгляд на страницу и произнес слово, которое пытался выговорить Стив:  
– _Zhelaniye_.  
– Это что-нибудь значит?  
– Желание.  
На секунду от красной завесы помутилось в глазах и сперло дыхание. Когда он пришел в себя, Т’Чалла смотрел на него со спокойным пониманием.  
– Как ты смог это отпустить? – через силу произнес Стив.  
– Ненависть? – губы Т’Чаллы едва заметно растянулись. – На самом деле не смог. Земо понесет наказание – просто не от моей руки.  
Он присел рядом со Стивом.  
– Но я отказался от жажды крови, когда понял, что моя месть порождает только новые разрушения. Единственный способ одержать победу над болью – строить нечто новое.

– _Так что, куда ты теперь?_  
Стив бросил взгляд на облака в иллюминаторе «Квинджета».  
– На самом деле, я тут подумал на какое-то время вернуться в дом. Нужно все обдумать.  
Такого ответа Сэм явно не ожидал.  
– _Серьезно? Ну, рад слышать. У нас тут изгородь подстричь надо. Как там Барнс?_  
– А знаешь, неплохо, – неожиданно для самого себя Стив слегка улыбнулся, – но на следующий раз мне нужен для него рассказ поинтереснее.


	4. Май

– _Стив,_ – раздался в ухе у Стива встревоженный голос Сэма.  
В ту же секунду на сиденье по правую руку от него резко застыла Ванда.  
– Вижен здесь, – с посеревшим лицом выдохнула она.  
Впереди, на сцене, отделенный от них многочисленными рядами посетителей конференции, Тони сделал шаг назад и представил:   
– … леди и джентльмены, мой главный коллега и источник вдохновения – Вижен.  
– Мы разве не защищены от обнаружения? – шепнул Стив.  
– На него не подействует, – прошипела она в ответ. – Надо…  
– _…уходить_ , – подтвердил в ухе голос Сэма. – _Я переставил машину, если поспешите, есть шанс, что он вас попросту не заметит…_  
Стив уже поднимался, ссутулившись и склонив голову. В огромном зале было не протолкнуться: очевидно, французы очень интересовались нейротехнологиями, когда о них говорил Железный Человек.  
Ванда последовала за Стивом; чувствовалось, как вокруг движутся потоки энергии – струйки способной манипулировать сознанием силы, отбивавшей охоту даже просто переводить на них взгляд. Они медленно продвигались сквозь толпу к ближайшему запасному выходу, который вывел бы их прямо из гигантского _"Parc des Expositions"_ , но когда Сэм с Вандой одновременно выругались, Стив зашагал быстрее, расталкивая людей в разные стороны.  
– Ты первый, – сказала Ванда, когда он открыл дверь.  
– Что? Нет. Не хочу повторения драки в аэропорту.  
Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Я не собираюсь с ним драться.  
Стив заколебался, хоть и не мог себе позволить…  
– В крайнем случае встретимся в особняке, – произнесла она. – Я могу о себе позаботиться, просто иди!  
– _ПОШЕЛ!_ – одновременно заорал Сэм, и Стив, чертыхнувшись, рванул в пустынный бетонный коридор.  
Ему потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы заметить эхо шагов позади. Вижен не побежал бы, и Ванда была права: он не упустил бы возможность поговорить с ней. Это должен был быть…  
Стив перешел на настоящий бег. Впереди показался выход. Таблички на французском предупредили, что к двери подведена сигнализация, но ему было плевать на это: он распахнул ее настежь, запустив над головой и во всем здании оглушительно заревевшую сирену. Он как раз хотел захлопнуть дверь у себя за спиной, когда кто-то крикнул:  
– ПОСТОЙ!  
Он придержал дверь в нескольких дюймах от косяка.  
– _Ты что творишь?_ – зашипел в ухе голос Сэма. – _Ты какого хрена творишь?_  
Стив не ответил. Он замер, положив ладонь на дверь на случай, если Тони попытается ее открыть.  
Ничего подобного Тони не сделал. В его голосе прозвучали истеричные нотки:  
– Знаю, мы сейчас не в лучших отношениях, но мог бы хоть сказать, что происходит. Ты не пришел бы без веской причины. В чем дело? ГИДРА? АИМ? Десять Колец?  
В здании продолжала надрываться сирена. Лицо Тони встало перед глазами у Стива так отчетливо, словно и не было между ними никакой двери.  
– Просто приехал на конференцию, – ответил он.  
А потом отпустил дверь и поспешил прочь.

– Больше никакого такого дерьма, никогда, – злой Сэм углублялся в сельскую местность; извилистая дорога с каждым поворотом становилась все уже и уже, но он и не думал притормозить. – Едва ушли. С самого начала знал, что это плохая идея.  
Стив не ответил; Сэм просто выпускал пар и, вероятно, заслужил это. Они и в самом деле едва ушли. Наверное, следовало предвидеть появление Вижена.  
Впрочем, на этот риск они пошли осознанно. Вывезти Ванду из Франции было бы проблемой: ее контроль над чарами вокруг особняка мог ослабнуть, а они не могли позволить себе лишиться этого убежища. По этой же причине она не могла ездить в Ваканду и обратно так же легко, как это делал Стив. Пока она не начала получше разбираться в повреждениях мозга, риск, сопряженный с отъездом, того не стоил. Они должны были обеспечить себе наилучшие шансы на успех.  
Они не могли упустить такую возможность, как парижская конференция Старка. Тони, конечно, не очень давно занимался этой областью, но все, чего он касался, как обычно, превращалось в золото. Насколько понимал Стив, его машина была как раз тем, что требовалось Баки. Должно быть, одно только ее описание помогло Ванде больше, чем несколько месяцев штудирования материалов по этой теме.  
Стив поднял взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. Ванда созерцала холмы, подперев подбородок рукой.  
– Тебе удалось поговорить с Виженом? – спросил он.  
Помолчав, она наконец ответила:  
– Мы поговорили.  
– Безумно за вас рад, – съязвил Сэм. – О, кстати, теперь они знают, что мы во Франции. Нужно перебираться на новое место.  
– Ничего они не знают, – спокойно возразил ему Стив. – Ради этой конференции я пересек бы океан.  
Сэм сделал глубокий вдох и с силой выдохнул через нос. Затянулось тягостное молчание.  
– Это я подсказал Старку, где тебя искать, – выпалил он.  
Стив повернулся к нему. Такого он никак не ожидал.  
– Сказал ему: «Пойдешь как друг и один», – Сэм ударил рукой по рулю. – Ну что за дурак.  
– Он и пришел как друг. Просто не ушел им, – произнес Стив и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Не думал, что ты винишь себя за это.  
– Это потому что ты у нас всегда и во всем винишь только себя.  
Ванда фыркнула. Стив, приподняв бровь, бросил взгляд на нее в зеркало заднего вида и вернул свое внимание Сэму. Странное было ощущение: он не привык, чтобы виноватым себя чувствовал _Сэм_. Он никогда не ошибался. По мнению Стива, не ошибся он и тогда. Но это, должно быть, не давало ему покоя, раз сейчас вырвалось.  
– Ты не сделал ничего плохого, – заверил его Стив. – Когда-нибудь он все равно узнал бы о своих родителях. Черт, да нам еще повезло, что все случилось в Сибири, где он не мог подключить все свои ресурсы.  
Сэм с видимым трудом сглотнул и промолчал, но некоторое время спустя его руки на руле немного ослабили хватку.   
Они немного проехали в молчании.  
– Прости, Ванда, – наконец сказал Сэм. Он потер лицо рукой. – Просто испугался.  
– Забудь, – беспечно ответила та.  
Стив чуть улыбнулся. Что было хорошо в этих двоих, так это неспособность слишком долго оставаться в дурном настроении.  
Еще одно долгое мгновение посидев, глядя в окно, Ванда вновь встретилась с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.  
– Тебе хочется примириться со Старком?  
Стиву подумалось о данных в письме обещаниях. Затем – о Сибири и холодном несгибаемом упорстве, с которым он пытался убить Баки.  
– Только иногда, – произнес он.

Пришлось ехать почти весь день, чтобы добраться до особняка. Это была большая ферма, сложенная из желтого камня, расположенная в крошечной старой деревеньке, известной своей рукотворной красотой и великолепной кухней. Устроил все, конечно же, Т’Чалла. Дом был полностью обставлен, разве только слегка нуждался в ремонте, – что, возможно, было рассчитано так, чтобы они не сошли с ума в четырех стенах. Многое требовалось покрасить и починить. Сады все еще утопали в цветах и наполняли вечерний воздух легким, но пьянящим ароматом.  
Местечко немного походило на рай, за исключением того, что они здесь скрывались.  
Стив вновь подумал о том, что сказал Сэм. _Ты во всем винишь себя._ Ему и в самом деле трудно было свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что никто здесь его не винил. Даже оставивший семью Клинт. Даже Скотт, старавшийся держаться подальше от неприятностей после выхода из тюрьмы. Даже Сэм, который на все это не подписывался.  
Всякий раз, когда Стив осмеливался об этом упомянуть, ответом ему был хор _«господи, мы тут все взрослые люди, даже Скотт»_ и _«мы сами так решили, ты нам не начальник»._  
– Так что, все впустую? – спросил Клинт у Ванды, пока Скотт – и это немало обескураживало – готовил ужин.  
– Не совсем. Я послушала первую половину конференции и была еще на нескольких до нее, – ответила Ванда. Она пошевелила пальцами, и на стол, перелетев через все помещение, приземлился пузатый кувшин с водой. – Нужно изучить много материала.  
– И все же они и в самом деле начнут нас искать, начиная с Франции, – обеспокоенно произнес Сэм. – Может, стоит подождать с поездкой в Ваканду.  
Стив поразмыслил над этим. Баки просыпался в январе и апреле. На дворе была середина мая; следующую поездку Стив наметил на июль.  
– Немного осторожности не помешает, – нехотя признал он. – Лучше тебе прилететь в октябре.  
– Как раз к Хэллоуину, – улыбнулась она. – Будет больше времени на подготовку. Это, наверное, к лучшему.  
– Ирония судьбы какая-то – воспользоваться разработками Старка, чтобы помочь Барнсу, – заметил Скотт. Когда в помещении повисло гробовое молчание, он поднял глаза от сотейника и добавил: – Это было бестактно? Простите. Я сидел.  
Стив выдавил из себя смех.  
– Нет, ты прав. Возможно, с моей стороны это мерзко. Он изобрел эту штуку, чтобы справиться с воспоминаниями о смерти родителей, а те умерли от руки Баки.  
– И что с того? – отрезала Ванда. – А Тони убил мою семью. Ничего, пережила, не так ли?  
Повисло непродолжительное молчание, но прежде чем оно могло затянуться, Скотт провозгласил: «Еда!» – и бухнул на стол тяжелый сотейник пасты.  
Все потянулись к нему, и началась короткая перепалка на тему того, кому накладывать себе первым.  
– Кстати, знаешь, – негромко сказал Сэм, пока все разбирали хлеб, сыр и помидоры, – когда это случилось, Говард Старк вез в багажнике пять доз суперсолдатской сыворотки прямиком в Пентагон.  
Стив взглянул на него.  
– Мы не знаем, что он собирался с ними делать, – ответил он. – Не можем знать.  
– Я в курсе. Просто говорю, – произнес Сэм, – будешь пытаться вести счет – с ума себя сведешь. Как насчет для разнообразия забыть о прошлом? Спагетти?  
«И Т’Чалла сказал что-то вроде этого», – подумал Стив, смотря, как Сэм накладывает ему полную тарелку.  
Кстати. Он достал телефон, наклонил его к свету и сфотографировал спагетти _à la Scott_ , поблескивающие в утином жире и томатном соусе, лежащий рядом со стаканом оторванный кусок багета, разномастные столовые приборы и сине-белую фарфоровую тарелку со сколотыми краями.  
Заметив полную тишину в комнате, он поднял взгляд и удивленно моргнул. Все пялились на него.  
– Стив, – осторожно начал Клинт, – ты… выкладываешь свою еду в «Инстаграм»?  
Стив почувствовал, как порозовели щеки.  
– Нет. Это для Баки.  
Они просто продолжили таращиться на него, и если на их лицах и промелькнули какие-то эмоции, их быстро подавили, когда Скотт выхватил телефон у него из рук.  
– Эй!..  
– Сэлфи, – объявил Скотт, и все отодвинули стулья, чтобы подняться и собраться вокруг Стива.  
– Ребята, – запротестовал Стив, но в груди невольно стало теплее. Ванда прижалась к нему, положив руку на правое плечо; левое заняла рука Сэма. Клинт обнял их сзади, чтобы тоже поместиться в кадр, а Скотт просто пристроился впереди всех.  
– Улыбочку! – жизнерадостно воскликнул он, держа телефон в вытянутой руке.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул и повиновался.


	5. Июль

Ожидание июля растянулось, казалось, на целую вечность.  
По приземлении в Ваканде удушающая тропическая жара едва не втолкнула Стива обратно в самолет. Т’Чаллу, в черном костюме-тройке ожидавшего на взлетной полосе, это пекло, казалось, нисколько не беспокоило.  
– С возвращением, – сказал он.  
– _Благодарю за гостеприимство_ , – неуклюже ответил Стив по-вакандски. Он изучал язык, когда выдавалось свободное время: это было меньшее, что он мог сделать. Судя по заплясавшим в глазах Т’Чаллы искоркам, получилось у Стива не идеально, но он был рад повеселить его.  
Они бок о бок вошли в благословенно прохладный медицинский центр. Стив задал Т’Чалле пару вопросов о политической ситуации, с которой имел дело недавно коронованный король; услышав ответы, Стив поблагодарил судьбу за то, что не забросила его в эту змеиную яму.  
Лифт представлял собой словно приклеенный к фасаду здания стеклянный пузырь со сглаженными гранями, напоминавший скользящую вниз по окну каплю воды. Т’Чалла ступил внутрь и вновь перешел на английский:  
– Возможно, еще рано, но необходимо также обсудить проблему с рукой твоего друга.  
Стив похолодел.  
– А что именно?  
Он приготовился услышать дурные вести – операция, дальнейшая ампутация – и совсем не ожидал, что Т’Чалла произнесет:  
– Ему потребуется новая. Первая была из сплава вибраниума: я очень удивился реакции на нее моего кольца. Не знаю, откуда он взялся, но воссоздание должно пройти без каких-либо затруднений. Когда он будет готов.  
Стив воззрился на него.  
А потом протянул руку и коснулся сенсорной панели – лифт, плавно остановившись на полпути, завис в тумане.  
Т’Чалла не шелохнулся, даже не взглянул, но Стив заметил, как в его позе доброжелательность сменилась острым напряжением.  
– Откуда такая щедрость? – без обиняков спросил Стив. – Знаю, ты считаешь себя в долгу перед Баки. Но еще я знаю, сколько стоит вибраниум. То, что ты предлагаешь, бесценно – а ты еще и не первый месяц содержишь меня и мою команду во Франции, – открытая позиция над пологом джунглей напрягала, но он слишком долго молчал об этом. – В Нигерии расстались с жизнью одиннадцать вакандцев. В этом моя вина. Ты хотел, чтобы я поплатился, чтобы подписал Соглашение, а я этого не сделал.  
Т’Чалла наконец повернулся к нему.  
– Я действительно этого хотел, – ответил он, – и мои собственные безрассудные действия должны были укрепить мою веру в необходимость контроля. Таков ход твоих мыслей?  
Стив переступил с ноги на ногу. Сказать такое не позволяла вежливость, но Т’Чалла не был дураком.  
– Я ошибся не потому, что не пожелал выслушать Росса, – произнес Т’Чалла, проходясь своим акцентом по каждому слову, будто наждачкой по мелкозернистому темному дереву. – Я ошибся потому, что не пожелал выслушать _тебя_. Барнс был невиновен, Земо – напротив. Ты пытался предупредить нас с самого начала.  
– Вы все знали, что я не объективен. Преимущество было за Старком.  
– Не уверен, что его личные чувства совсем ни на что не повлияли, – заметил Т’Чалла; должно быть, самое сильное преуменьшение из когда-либо слышанных Стивом. – И в любом случае он предал собственные идеалы, отправившись в Сибирь драться бок о бок с тобой. Менее чем через неделю после того, как подписал Соглашение. Но _ты_ ни разу не колебался. _Ты_ не шел на уступки.  
– Потому что был упрямым бараном.  
– Потому что был _прав_. Не знаю никого в политике, который бы ни разу не изменил своим убеждениям. Даже считая моего отца. Даже считая меня самого, – его глаза смотрели спокойно и пристально. – Кроме тебя. И причина в том, что с самого начала ты ясно видел путь, по которому следовало идти.  
– Вообще-то, на самом деле и мне бы хотелось, чтобы нас можно было контролировать, – возразил Стив, смутно удивляясь тому, какого черта ему приспичило прямо сейчас поиграть в адвоката дьявола.  
– Как и мне. И в совершенном мире это можно было бы позволить. Но взгляни на события в Берлине и скажи мне: кому мы можем доверить направлять нас, кроме как самим себе?  
На это у Стива ответа не было. Будь он – Стив подписал бы Соглашение, и все повернулось бы совсем по-другому.  
– Король всегда нуждается в таких советниках, как ты, – произнес Т’Чалла. – В тех, кто в любой шторм не даст судну сбиться с курса. Думаю, ты не осознаешь, какая это редкость.  
Губы Т’Чаллы тронула улыбка.  
– И ты недооцениваешь свою ценность как союзника, не говоря уже о мисс Максимофф. Так что можешь не беспокоиться, – он протянул руку, чтобы вновь привести лифт в движение, – причины для щедрости у меня есть.

Когда из открывшейся камеры Баки повалили клубы пара, голова у Стива все еще была забита политикой. Стало облегчением обнять его и почувствовать биение сердца, этот простой, незамысловатый дар. Он был жив. К черту подробности – он был _жив._  
– Стив? – слабым, неуверенным голосом спросил Баки.  
Он всегда был так уязвим сразу после разморозки. При мысли о том, как его в таком состоянии тащили по холодным залам безжалостные руки, как после криокамеры его ждали только грубые захваты и кресло, становилось физически больно.  
– Да, это я, – хотел бы Стив, чтобы его объятия могли означать нечто большее, чем мимолетную поддержку. Хотел бы он прийти, чтобы увезти Баки домой. – Я с тобой, Бак.  
Баки выдохнул и склонил голову.  
– Я рад, что ты здесь.  
Предательское сердце сжалось снова. Господи. Стив надеялся, что в этот раз будет легче.  
– Вы снова с нами? – спросила вошедшая Хсари.  
Баки согласно кивнул и отодвинулся от Стива, хотя и не далеко. Слушая список тестов, через которые его хотели прогнать сегодня, он продолжал слегка дрожать.  
– …полноценный обед, еще одна попытка заснуть, обычное сканирование мозга и осмотр.  
– Хорошо, – тихо отозвался Баки.  
Слово вырвалось у Стива еще до того, как он понял, что говорит:  
– Нет.  
Они оба воззрились на него.  
– Тебе не обязательно делать это каждый раз, – продолжил Стив, следуя единственному своему инстинкту – а тот твердил, что нельзя этого допустить. – Сделаем перерыв.  
– Стив…  
– Что, – с вызовом прервал его Стив, – спешишь куда-то?  
Секунду Баки просто пялился на него. Но затем – о чудо – его губы тронула тень улыбки.  
– Не сказал бы, – он бросил взгляд на Хсари, – но может, она спешит.  
Стив повернулся к ней.  
– Мэм, знаю, я все лезу и лезу в вашу работу, но вы не позволите этому себе помешать. С точки зрения Баки он только что прошел через сорок восемь часов постоянных тестов. Мы делаем перерыв.  
На секунду суровый взгляд Хсари преисполнился еще большего неодобрения, чем когда-либо. Но потом, уже мягче, она посмотрела на Баки.  
– У вас есть какие-нибудь возражения против такой задержки?  
Баки, похоже, не ожидал, что она поинтересуется _его_ мнением.  
– Э… я… нет.  
– Тогда соглашусь с капитаном Роджерсом, – она свирепо взглянула на Стива. – Хоть мне и тяжело это говорить.

– Умеешь ты очаровать женщину, – произнес Баки после ее ухода.  
– Я просто… – бессильно пожал плечами Стив. – Ты все время пробыл здесь, не считая той единственной прогулки по саду. Я подумал… прости, если навязал свое решение.  
– Не чувствуешь ты никакой вины, – фыркнул Баки.  
И все же его глаза нежно улыбались Стиву. Они помолчали.  
В конце концов Баки отвел взгляд.  
– Ну, у нас весь день свободен. Хотел заняться чем-то конкретным?  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Как насчет для начала выбраться отсюда?

Ваканда была маленькой страной – до горной гряды, представлявшей собой западную границу, было недалеко. Стив посадил «Квинджет» на берегу мутно-зеленой реки, и они с Баки направились к вершине горы.  
По мере продвижения вверх по грунтовой дороге душный июльский воздух превратился в нечто более прохладное и легкое. На высоте мили деревья стали встречаться все реже и реже, пока совсем не исчезли; остались лишь выраставшие из земли острые глыбы обсидиана и густая трава под ногами.  
На последнем участке подъема Стив разулся, и немного погодя Баки последовал его примеру.  
Когда они добрались до вершины, покачивавшийся на ветру полог джунглей темно-зеленым морем распростерся вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, сливаясь на горизонте с голубой дымкой. Небо над головой было ясное и настолько чистое, что почти бесцветное.  
Баки, не говоря ни слова, смотрел на этот пейзаж. Легкий ветерок перебирал его волосы.  
 _"Забыл, что свободен?"_ – хотелось спросить Стиву. Мысль причиняла боль. Как и мысль о том, не происходила ли покорность Баки от привычки, усталости или обреченности – или всего разом. Он не мог знать; он не собирался спрашивать. Но он мог дать Баки вот это.  
В конце концов Баки обернулся. Прочитать эмоции на его лице было трудно, но показать он решил улыбку.  
– Спасибо, Стив.  
Стив проглотил ком в горле.  
– Это ерунда. Видел бы ты наш дом, – он подошел поближе. – Я… у меня с собой фотографии, если тебе интересно.  
Баки вновь отвел взгляд.  
– В следующий раз, – отказался он. – Приятно будет предвкушать.  
Они оба знали, что в следующий раз со Стивом прилетит Ванда и примется копаться у Баки в мозгах.  
– Конечно, – выдавил он, – в следующий раз.


	6. Сентябрь

В лучах заходящего солнца желтый камень, из которого были сложены стены их фермы, превратился в жидкое золото. Это всегда было красивое зрелище, но сегодня освещение было исключительным, и Стив сказал остальным, что пойдет зарисовать дом.  
Перекинувшись с ним несколькими шутливыми фразами о то, что таким образом он решил избежать мытья посуды, его отпустили в сад – где ему удалось скользнуть в тень, чтобы попытаться как можно тише пересидеть приступ паники.  
Через неделю Ванде предстояло отправиться с ним в Ваканду, и с каждым днем беспокойство становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Стив уже сорок восемь часов по-настоящему не спал. В отсутствие Ванды столько всего могло стрястись с теми, кто оставался в незащищенном доме. И что, если она не сможет ничем помочь Баки?  
Стив услышал, как кто-то пошел через сад, и заставил себя не отвлекаться. Шедший не очень-то старался остаться незамеченным, но Стив не смог сразу определить, кто это, – и уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы притихнуть, с усилием взяв под контроль прерывистое дыхание.  
На мгновение вокруг воцарилась тишина.   
– Розовыми кустами Клинт занимается?  
Стив застыл.  
Когда он вышел из тени, Наташа изобразила лучшую из своих улыбок.  
Он смерил ее долгим взглядом.  
– Как ты узнала, где нас найти?  
– Клинт сказал, – не стала юлить Наташа. Она была бледна и напряжена. – Стив, если мне здесь не рады…  
Он обнял ее, не дав договорить. Она выдохнула – абсолютно беззвучно – потом с облегчением расслабилась и обняла его в ответ.  
Ему вспомнились ее слова, произнесенные в Вашингтоне. _Когда я вступила в ЩИТ, я думала, что исправилась_. Как она ни старалась, ее семья развалилась снова, и в своих попытках удержать Мстителей вместе она предала обе стороны конфликта – сделала как раз то, чего так отчаянно старалась избежать.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Стив, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы.  
С ее губ сорвался дрожащий смешок.  
– И ты прости.  
Стив разжал объятия.  
– Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты пыталась минимизировать ущерб.  
– И до чего же прекрасно справилась.  
– Никто не погиб, – мягко ответил Стив.  
Наташа отвела взгляд. Мгновение она просто смотрела на розы.  
– Как Барнс? – спросила она.  
Стив с ужасом почувствовал, как лицо превращается в горестную маску. Наташа смотрела на него, как на похоронах Пегги.  
– Нет, все… все даже не так уж и плохо, – пытаясь взять себя в руки, произнес он. – У нас есть варианты. Он держится. Просто…  
– ... с избавления от триггеров все только начинается, – закончила она за него.  
Он воззрился на нее.  
Наташа печально улыбнулась.  
Стив вспомнил:  
– Баки сказал… сказал спросить у тебя о себе.  
На лице Наташи промелькнуло нечто неразличимое. Она странно улыбнулась.  
– Неужели?

Наташа решила, что для этого разговора необходимо выпить. Даже не алкоголя – просто налить что-нибудь в стаканы, чтобы занять руки. Солнце почти село, россыпью угольков поблескивая над самым горизонтом. Стив заваривал чай; как и планировалось, это позволяло им не смотреть друг на друга, пока Наташа готовилась начать.  
На первом этаже дома было пусто. Очевидно, кто-то – вероятно, Клинт – велел оставить их наедине.  
Наконец она произнесла – тихо, неторопливо:  
– Я родилась в сорок четвертом.  
Руки Стива замерли.  
– Джеймс начал тренировать меня, когда мне было шесть. В то время его не обнуляли подчистую, только заменили воспоминания. Он считал себя русским.  
Стив понял, что перестал дышать. Мир вокруг изменялся, обретал новую форму прямо у него под ногами.  
– Всему, что знаю, я научилась у него. Он был, – ее голос окрасился чем-то печальным, – моим героем.  
Стив заставил себя разлить чай. Донести его до стола. Сесть. Взглянуть на Наташу он был не в силах, и вместо этого, слушая, как в ушах бешено бьется сердце, уставился на играющие в чашке блики.  
– В следующий раз мы встретились, когда мне было семнадцать, и он меня не узнал. Но я его помнила. Я так долго его боготворила. Я захотела – и он позволил.  
Теперь Стив порадовался, что сел. Это было почти что выше его понимания, и в то же время представить их вместе оказалось до странного легко. Представить, как Баки и Нат, после боя все в крови и поте, прижимаются друг к другу, урвав несколько коротких мгновений.  
– А потом узнали наши кураторы.  
Кровь вновь застыла в жилах. Когда Стив решился поднять взгляд, Наташа на него не смотрела: ее взор был устремлен далеко в прошлое.  
– Дольше, чем когда-либо, я думала, что его убили. Пока опять не встретила его в Одессе, и он едва не убил _меня_. Думала, он не вспомнил.  
– Он помнит все, – выдавил Стив.  
– Ну конечно, – ее улыбка преисполнилась иронии, – в итоге мы вспоминали всегда.

– Я тебя ранила?  
Стив оторвался от созерцания темных глубин чая в чашке. Они долго просидели в молчании, но тот пока не остыл.  
– Что?  
– Тем, что рассказала.  
– _Нет_ , – ответил он. – Нат… наоборот. Он всегда представлялся мне одиноким. Все эти годы. Одиноким и… сидящим в клетке. Рад услышать, что его жизнь не всегда была адом.  
Прежде чем он продолжил, часы на стене отсчитали несколько секунд. Он знал, о чем должен спросить. Из-за этого Баки и сказал поговорить с ней.  
– У тебя тоже были триггеры?  
– О да, – ее улыбка превратилась в оскал. – _Ozhidanie. Alyi. Sorok chetyre. Polnoch. Lednik. Devyat. Vernyi. Opera. Odin. Pauk._  
У Стива пересохло в горле.  
– Как ты?..  
– Я сбежала от кураторов в девяносто первом, когда развалился КГБ – воспользовалась неразберихой, – она отпила немного чая. – Тебе надо понять, что я пыталась сбежать и раньше. И он пытался.  
Для Стива эта информация была как удар в живот.  
– Никогда не срабатывало. Со временем всегда ловили: просто подходили на расстояние крика – и ты снова был их со всеми потрохами. Так что в тот раз я решила попробовать удержать свои позиции.  
Она умолкла и вдруг улыбнулась.  
– Теперь кажется почти глупым, но… я ходила с затычками в ушах.  
– Ты… – удивленно моргнул Стив, – Что?  
– Это было безумно опасно. Не слышала приближения противника, и приходилось работать в полном одиночестве; именно тогда у меня начала появляться репутация.  
– Неужели за тобой никого не посылали?  
– О да, – она сделала новый глоток чая, – несколько человек. Я их всех положила, и других попыток не было. Они подумали, что слова больше не работают. Боялись меня до дрожи в коленях.  
Стив с сомнением усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
– Это…  
– Знаю, – она все еще улыбалась, словно довольная кошка. – Клинт чуть со смеху не умер, когда я ему рассказала.  
– Клинт, – произнес Стив. – Это же он привел тебя в ЩИТ?  
– Это было гораздо позже, – ответила она. – Почти двадцать лет ушло на то, чтобы освободиться: я это просто переждала. Со временем все стирается. Укрощала слова по одному. Повторяла каждое, пока оно совершенно не отделялось от какого-либо контекста, и переходила к следующему. А когда смогла произнести вслух полную последовательность, поняла, что все закончилось.  
Стив позволил себе осознать, что это означало.  
– Если Баки так и будет лежать в заморозке…  
– Код останется свежим. Для тела и разума, – Наташа помолчала. – Нельзя просто лечь поспать в ожидании, что все пройдет само собой, Стив.  
Стив только кивнул в ответ: открой он рот – его бы вырвало.  
Баки знал об этом, знал, что на деле заморозка препятствует даже той малой толике восстановления, на которую способен его организм, – и все же раз за разом продолжал выбирать ее. Потому что ничего другого больше не хотел.  
Стив усилием воли замедлил дыхание. Он не мог сломаться. Он не мог сломаться никогда. Что тогда было бы с Баки?  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул. А потом поднял взгляд на Нат и самым спокойным голосом, на какой только был способен, сказал:  
– Тебе _семьдесят два_?  
Он понимал, что она увидела его насквозь, но в то же время проявила доброту, и потому, приподняв брови, подыграла ему:  
– И все равно я моложе, Роджерс.

Они перешли на водку: в последнее время все задались целью заставить Стива пить, несмотря на то, что алкоголь по-прежнему не давал ровным счетом никакого эффекта. Обжигающее прикосновение напитка и в самом деле было приятно. Ему подумалось, что на Наташу алкоголь, вероятно, тоже не действовал.  
– Очень рад, что мы встретились, – сказал Стив. – Я волновался.  
– Ты вечно волнуешься.  
Он усмехнулся и продолжил:  
– Ты же знаешь, тебе здесь всегда рады. Если хочешь. У нас становится немного тесновато, так что, возможно, придется жить с кем-то в одной комнате…  
– Ну, я нигде не сижу подолгу, – ответила она, – но… дом в деревне мог бы пригодиться.  
Они обменялись улыбками.  
– Итак, – Стив прочистил горло, – Клинт рассказал тебе о нашем соглашении с Т'Чаллой, да?  
– Обрисовал в общих чертах. Дело хорошее, – произнесла она. – Так у тебя есть время подумать.  
– Возможно, слишком много времени, – сухо отозвался Стив. – Не знаю, сколько еще сумею…  
Кто-то спускался по лестнице. Стив обернулся к двери: в следующую секунду ту, широко зевая, распахнул Скотт.  
В одних серых брифах он нетвердой походкой направился к холодильнику. Он успел сделать три больших глотка прямо из пакета с молоком, прежде чем заметил, что они сидят и пялятся на него.  
– О. Привет, – он утер рот. – Человек-Муравей.  
– Кто? – переспросила Наташа.  
Скотт поник.  
– Ну чувиха, и ты туда же? Маленький парень? Ты долбанула меня электричеством?  
Стив был слишком занят, борясь с попавшей не в то горло водкой, чтобы сообщить Скотту, что он, вероятно, был первым и последним человеком на Земле, назвавшим Наташу "чувихой".  
– Точно, – отстраненно согласилась Наташа.  
– А потом я стал весь такой жутко здоровый?  
– Да.  
– Красно-черный костюм? Странный шлем?  
– _Да_.  
– Скотт, молоко, – прервал его Стив.  
– Упс, – выпрямил Скотт капающий на пол пакет. Он озадаченно уставился на них и, похоже, наконец понял, что чего-то не знает.  
– О… вы… молоко будете?  
– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Стив, – иди спать.  
– Ладно, – он неуверенно взглянул на них. – Точно?  
– Абсолютно.  
Скотт наставил на Стива свои "пистолеты" из пальцев.  
– Понял. Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Скотт.  
Когда он ушел, Наташа, не говоря ни слова, уставилась на Стива. Он глотнул водки и сообщил:  
– Да, кстати, это твой сосед по койке.  
– Пойду сдамся Россу.

Еще какое-то время спустя Наташа, рассматривая стакан, произнесла:  
– Все дело в том… у меня никогда не было времени на размышления. Не до встречи с Клинтом. В каком-то смысле мне повезло, что на меня охотились. Было чем заняться. Я боролась за жизнь. Это спасло меня от понимания, что жить-то незачем.  
Стиву не пришлось открывать рот: они оба и так услышали то, что он хотел сказать.  
– Ошибаешься, – пробормотала Наташа. – У него есть ты.  
– Меня недостаточно, – прошептал он в ответ.


	7. Октябрь (1/3)

Наташа осталась на неделю и крепко обняла Стива перед тем, как он вошел в "Квинджет".   
– Все будет хорошо, – сказала она, глядя ему в глаза, – понял?  
Стив слабо улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Да.  
Ванда, смотря прямо перед собой, уже напряженно сидела, пристегнувшись на месте второго пилота. Стиву хотелось бы ее приободрить, но он и себя-то едва в руках держал. Он обернулся к остальным, пришедшим их проводить.  
– Не забудьте…  
– Не высовываться из дома, пока вы не вернетесь, мы знаем, – прервал его Сэм.  
– И еще отключить все…  
– Мы _знаем_ , – повторил Сэм. – У нас всех были скрытные операции, Стив, все будет нормально. Не беспокойся о нас. Ладно?  
– Ладно, – Стив глубоко вздохнул. – Ладно.

В полете Ванда медитировала – это стало облегчением для Стива, который не был уверен в том, что сумеет поддержать разговор о погоде.  
Когда они приземлились, Ванда открыла глаза и коснулась его руки:  
– Стив.  
Он постарался говорить естественно:  
– Да?  
– Хочу, чтобы ты знал, – в отрывистом голосе акцент послышался резче, чем обычно, – если не буду на все сто уверена в том, что мое вмешательство будет к лучшему, – только посмотрю, больше ничего. Что бы ни случилось, хуже ему не станет.  
Она была слишком уж бледна, так что Стив просто сказал это вслух:  
– Знаю, ты думаешь о Нигерии.  
Ванда посерела еще сильнее, но не произнесла ни слова.  
– Знаю, ты боишься напортачить. Но тогда ты ведь спасла мне жизнь, – Стив посмотрел ей в глаза. – Я тебе доверяю. Ты же знаешь, не доверял бы – и близко бы к Баки не подпустил.  
Ванда нервно усмехнулась.  
– Ну это уж точно правда, – она взглянула на него. – Что будешь делать, если не сработает?  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Просто продолжу искать.  
– А если сработает?  
До сих пор Стив старался избегать этого вопроса. Она частенько такие задавала – неудобные.  
Если сработает, а Баки все равно будет хотеть…  
Сама эта мысль была как рука на раскаленной плите – мозг автоматически отшатывался от нее, буквально отказываясь думать об этом.  
– Я не могу ответить, – сказал Стив: он старался всегда быть с ней честным.  
Ванда сжала его ладонь. Стив слегка улыбнулся и собирался сжать пальцы в ответном жесте, но тут почувствовал что-то еще – просачивавшуюся в вены красную энергию, которая волной тепла начала подниматься вверх по руке.  
Он закрыл глаза. Сила Ванды коснулась его сознания.  
В прошлый раз она нацелилась на старые желания и жестоко их расшевелила. Сегодня – просто… все слегка приглушила. Сделала все немного более контролируемым, словно он отошел на шаг назад или хорошенько выспался.  
Он выдохнул.  
– Я… спасибо.  
Ее пальцы по-прежнему сжимали его ладонь, но теперь это было просто прикосновение. Она улыбнулась.  
– Ладно. Пора нам оторвать задницы от сидений.  
– Клинт на тебя плохо влияет, – открывая люк "Квинджета", сообщил ей Стив.

– Добро пожаловать, – Хсари крепко пожала руку Ванде. – Разморозку уже начали. Пока капитан Роджерс его будит, я вкратце ознакомлю вас с результатами своих наблюдений.  
– О… хорошо, – ответила Ванда, явно слегка сбитая с толку бесцеремонностью Хсари.  
– Не могу сказать, что у меня много полезной информации, но это лучше, чем ничего, – она перевела взгляд темных глаз на Стива. – Можете идти, капитан.  
Стив не возражал против того, что его выставили за дверь, раз эта дверь вела к Баки. Он посмотрел на Ванду – так кивнула в ответ. Он мог уйти, она не возражала.  
Когда он добрался до помещения с криокамерой, та только-только начала открываться.  
Хотелось бы Стиву, чтобы чертова штука работала побыстрее. Эти пробуждения, казалось, всегда проходили в такой спешке. Тесты, обед, может, пара часов вместе, если повезет. И все – еще на три месяца. Хуже всего было осознавать, что все это время Баки, в общем-то, нигде не было. Он просто оставался в стазисе: ни с кем не говорил, ни о чем не думал, лежал, застывший и немой – на клеточном уровне.  
Прошел целый год – с октября по октябрь – с тех пор, как Баки впервые ступил в камеру. Ему это время, должно быть, показалось очень короткой неделей, безо всех этих огромных периодов отсутствия между пробуждениями.  
Из криокамеры с шипением вырывался пар. Стив и не знал, когда исчезла ненависть, и вместо этого он начал смотреть на нее с жаждой.  
Он страшно стыдился этой мысли, но разве так не было бы проще всего? Разве так не было бы лучше для всех? Просто… спать бок о бок. Вернуться в спокойствие льда. Где не пришлось бы бороться за каждый новый вдох. Где не пришлось бы так по нему тосковать.  
Наконец камера открылась, спустив его с небес на землю. Он шагнул вперед, расстегнул ремни и принял на себя вес осевшего Баки.  
Пальцы Баки вцепились в ткань его футболки. Он всегда так крепко хватался за него. Стив не знал, что это означает. _"Я рад, что ты здесь"_ , – сказал Баки в прошлый раз.  
Думал ли он, что Стив может не прилететь? Это и в самом деле можно было понять. До сих пор Стиву везло каждый раз успевать на встречу с ним, но однажды что-то должно было случиться, какая-нибудь всемирная угроза, что-то, что заставило бы его вернуться в строй, пропустить одно из пробуждений. Как бы тогда поступил Баки? Просто прошел бы тесты в одиночестве. Поел в одиночестве. Вернулся бы в заморозку в одиночестве. Стив полгода не виделся бы с ним.  
– Ты меня душишь, – прохрипел Баки.  
– Я… прости, – Стив моргнул, чтобы прогнать влагу из глаз, и разжал руки. – Прости, Бак.  
Он помог Баки сесть на койку. Какое-то время тот просто сидел и дрожал.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Помнишь, мы сегодня…  
– Да, – Баки облизал потрескавшиеся губы. – Ты хотел показать мне несколько фотографий.  
Стив проглотил все, что собирался сказать.  
– Точно, – он сел рядом и вытащил телефон. – Вот.  
Баки подвинулся поближе, прижавшись плечом к плечу Стива. Стив начал с самой первой фотографии – фермы со стенами из желтого камня, великолепно смотрящейся на фоне ярко-голубого неба.  
Он стал листать фотографии, показывая Баки сады, винный погреб, кухню. Фотографии всех – в основном Сэма и Ванды, иногда Клинта и Скотта. Те не знали, что их снимают. Когда дошло до селфи, Баки фыркнул.  
– Выглядишь счастливым, – тихо произнес он.  
Стив остановился и взглянул на него. Как и на вершине горы, прочесть выражение лица Баки не представлялось возможным. Было в его рассеянном взгляде что-то, похожее на жажду, – а может, отрешенность. Разобрать не получалось – и от этого на Стива вдруг нахлынул ужас.  
– Бак…  
Баки перелистнул фотографию.  
– А это что?  
– О… э. Лестница. Мы переходим на второй этаж, – Стив хотел, чтобы Баки смог обойти весь дом, пусть только так. Баки это, похоже, понял, и просто продолжил листать фотографии, не прося дальнейших объяснений. Стив погрузился в знакомую последовательность снимков, пытаясь удержать искусственное спокойствие, полученное в "Квинджете" от Ванды. Комната Сэма, комната Скотта, комната Ванды, санузел с его антикварной ванной на когтистых лапах, даже кладовка, а потом комната Стива в конце коридора и…  
– А это?  
Стив встряхнулся.  
– Это… – он моргнул и проглотил ком в горле, – э, это твоя комната.  
На мгновение Баки застыл как изваяние.  
Он поднял взгляд на Стива.  
– _Моя_?  
Стив не нашел в себе сил встретиться с ним глазами. Он продолжил смотреть на маленький экран.  
– Это мой дом, Бак, – пробормотал он. – В моем доме у тебя всегда будет своя комната.  
Вероятно, много десятилетий назад в дверь Винифред Барнс постучал представитель армии США. Он, вероятно, подождал, пока она спустится, и когда он сказал ей, что ни Стив Роджерс, ни Баки Барнс уже никогда не вернутся домой, его голос, вероятно, был очень-очень мягок.  
Та же мягкость прозвучала и в голосе Баки.  
– Стив…  
– Нет, – оборвал его Стив, – не говори… что бы ты ни собирался сказать – пожалуйста, просто не говори.  
Он знал, что Баки не отвел взгляда, но до того, как успело произойти что-то непоправимое, вошли Хсари и Ванда.  
– Ну ладно, – произнесла Хсари, – за работу.

– Привет, – Ванда, похоже, нервничала. – Мы не особенно много разговаривали. Я Ванда.  
– Я знаю, кто ты, – тихо отозвался Баки.  
– Дашь руку?  
Баки молча протянул ее.  
– Вам точно следует на это смотреть? – не глядя на Стива, поинтересовалась Хсари.  
В кои-то веки они оба стояли по другую сторону стеклянной стены. Он ухватился за резкость ее голоса. Она была нужна ему, чтобы вырваться из собственных мыслей.  
Веки Баки сомкнулись: Ванда проделывала с ним то же, что недавно со Стивом в "Квинджете". Она чуть заметно нахмурилась: должно быть, эффект выветрился еще быстрее, чем у Стива.  
– Ну ладно, – она протянула руки и положила ладони на виски Баки. – Закрой глаза. Не пытайся сопротивляться.  
Баки подчинился.  
– Спрашиваю еще раз, – опасно понизив голос, произнесла Хсари, – вам точно следует на это смотреть?   
Баки сидел с закрытыми глазами. Он казался умиротворенным. Струйки красной энергии просачивались в его разум, исподволь проникали в…  
...его _мозг_ …  
– Дверь напротив, – сказала Хсари.  
Стив едва успел добежать до унитаза – и его вывернуло наизнанку.  
В конце концов он сидел там, трясущийся, весь в холодном поту, но хотя бы не было ощущения, что его сейчас вырвет: это был пройденный этап.  
Там, в комнате, Баки, должно быть, выглядел все таким же умиротворенным. _Умиротворенным._ Стиву вспомнились слова Наташи: _"Мне повезло, что на меня охотились"._ Вспомнились собственные самые темные страхи, как Ванда отыскала и вытащила их на поверхность. Прекрасная юная Пегги. _"Война кончилась, Стив"._  
Он привел Баки в безопасное место и слишком поздно понял, что безопасность – самая страшная из ловушек. _Солдат_ был кожей, которую следовало сбросить, когда закончится война. Но они с Баки слишком долго проходили в форме. Ткань вплавилась в плоть. Сбрось ее – и не останется ничего.  
Стив прислонился лбом к прохладной плитке.  
Спать бок о бок с ним. Вместе, во льду.  
Разве это будет так уж плохо?  
Стиснув зубы, он смахнул пот с бровей, поднялся на ноги и вернулся в комнату для наблюдения.  
Хсари не сделала ни единого движения, но бесстрастно сообщила:   
– Я потребую у Его Высочества, чтобы он вас вышвырнул.  
Стив не слушал ее. Он смотрел на комнату за стеклом. Струйки энергии Ванды все глубже и глубже проникали в разум Баки. У того по-прежнему был безмятежный вид.  
А вот Ванда, напротив, побледнела как смерть.  
Ее глаза слепо глядели вдаль, но их, стекая по щекам, переполняли слезы. Ладони, лежавшие на голове Баки, тряслись.  
Стив нажал на кнопку включения микрофона.  
– Ванда, остановись!  
Ванда вздрогнула и отдернула руки; Баки распахнул глаза.  
Невыразимый ужас отпечатался на лице Ванды. Баки, увидев это, едва заметно потянулся к ней – и остановился.  
– Прости, – с широко раскрытыми глазами произнес он, – прости, я должен был об этом подумать, не должен был тебе позволить…  
Ванда обняла его.  
Баки застыл: долю секунды он явно не был уверен в том, что на него не напали. Но потом, похоже, понял, что это просто объятия, чуть-чуть расслабился и осторожно положил руку на талию Ванды.  
Так странно было это видеть. Только Стив прикасался к Баки. Ванда его едва знала – они практически только что познакомились.  
Баки закрыл глаза и сидел, медленно дыша. Ванда крепко держалась за него. Они походили на брата и сестру.  
– _Мне жаль_ , – Ванда говорила по-соковийски; ее голос дрожал от слез. – _Мне жаль, мне так жаль._  
– Мисс Максимофф, – теперь на кнопку нажала Хсари, – давайте сделаем перерыв.  
– _Иди_ , – ну естественно, Баки владел соковийским, – _все в порядке._  
Все еще трясясь, Ванда встала и вышла. Баки, обняв себя единственной рукой, остался сидеть в одиночестве, и Стив понятия не имел, о чем он думал.


	8. Октябрь (2/3)

Стив сел рядом с Вандой и дождался, пока ее перестанет трясти.  
– Прости, – прервал он затянувшееся молчание.  
– Нет, это ты прости, – ее глаза до сих пор были раскрыты чуть шире обычного, и она словно хотела помотать головой, но раз за разом одергивала себя. – Я должна была суметь сделать что-то большее.  
– Ты и так уже много сделала.  
Она ссутулилась.  
– Не нужно со мной нянчиться.  
– Я не нянчусь, – настойчиво возразил Стив. – Он моя семья. Он всегда может на меня рассчитывать и знает это. Между вами таких уз нет, и все же ты… ты хотела его поддержать. Это кое-что значит.  
Она просто продолжала смотреть на него.  
Стив не отрывал взгляда от собственных рук.  
– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось увидеть…  
– Стив, – в ее улыбке было столько же сожаления, сколько чувствовал он сам, – я переживу. Бывало и похуже.  
Стив промолчал. Временами он забывал, через что она прошла. Она так светилась, что он просто _забывал_.  
– Я и в самом деле увидела возможное решение, – глубоко вздохнув, произнесла она, – но тебе не понравится.  
Стив едва не рассмеялся: ничего другого он и не ожидал. Он наконец поднял взгляд.  
– Что за решение?  
– То, что я увидела… – она помедлила. – Это светящийся лес воспоминаний. Я знаю, что где-то там насильно проложены тропы, но различить их не могу: они теряются среди других. Если мы пройдем по ним, они озарятся достаточно ярко, чтобы я их заметила.  
Внутри у Стива все окаменело.  
– Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то активировал триггеры, пока ты там.  
– Я же сказала, что тебе не понравится, – она отвернулась. – Можно сделать это попозже. Я могу вернуться в январе.  
– Нет, – возразил Стив: при мысли о том, чтобы два раза подряд оставить дом во Франции без защиты, сердцебиение зашкаливало. Он открыл рот, поколебался. – Нужно ему… нужно хотя бы сказать. Это ему решать. И тебе.  
Ванда вновь взглянула на него, все еще бледная, но с ярко горящими глазами.  
– Я не оставлю его в таком состоянии. Только через мой труп.

Секунду Баки все же колебался.  
Но потом склонил голову, как и всякий раз, когда его просили что-то сделать.  
– Хорошо.  
– Можешь подумать еще минутку, – поспешил предложить Стив.  
– Я сказал "хорошо", – негромко повторил Баки.  
– Я не могу позволить вам сделать это, – произнес другой голос.  
Все повернулись к Хсари. Ожидаемой враждебности в ее глазах не было, но губы все же сжались в тонкую ниточку.  
– Только с согласия Его Высочества, – продолжила она. – Его следует предупредить, если мы собираемся активировать Зимнего Солдата.  
– Конечно, – ответил Баки.  
Она кивнула им и вышла. Эта отсрочка стала для Стива огромным облегчением. Ему все казалось, что Баки просто смирился с неизбежным. Это ощущение преследовало его с самого начала.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы Баки посмотрел ему в глаза, позволил узнать, что думает. Только Баки на него не смотрел – не взглянул ни разу с того самого момента, когда Стив показал ему фотографию комнаты во Франции, пустой и все ждущей своего жильца.

Хсари вернулась минуту спустя.   
– Капитан Роджерс. Его Высочество хотел бы с вами поговорить.  
Стив взглянул на Ванду и все еще сидевшего с опущенными глазами Баки. Он кивнул и последовал за ней в коридор.  
Т'Чалла ждал его у выходящих на джунгли окон.  
– Тебе это не нравится, – сказал Стив.  
Какой-то его части отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Т'Чалла вообще запретил всю эту затею.  
Т'Чалла сделал беззвучный вдох.  
– Нет. План мисс Максимофф вполне разумен, – он посмотрел на Стива, – но мы собираемся активировать сильное оружие. А сила – это всегда соблазн.  
Стив знал, к чему тот клонит.  
– Все в порядке, – выдавил он, – слова произнесу я.  
Ну конечно же он. А кто еще? В Сибири Тони сказал: "Отступи. Предупреждаю в последний раз". Тогда Стив c радостью так бы и сделал – а сейчас особенно. Он устал и был ранен. Ему хотелось перестать драться. Проблема была в том, что он не мог. Раз убежишь – и будешь бегать вечно. Никто никогда по-настоящему этого не понимал – никто, кроме Баки.  
Темные глаза Т'Чаллы пристально смотрели на него.  
– Тебе я верю, – медленно произнес он, – особенно когда дело касается его.  
Он поднял руку к воротничку и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Под тканью показался тонкий темный покров фамильного костюма – вибраниумная кольчуга легче и холоднее шелка.  
– Тебе, но не программе ГИДРЫ. Я сам буду присутствовать в качестве еще одного оружия.  
Это означало, что он услышит слова. Но откуда Стиву было знать, может, Т'Чалла уже выучил их наизусть. Тетрадь была у него, как и сам Баки. У Стива не было иного выбора, кроме как довериться. Пусть он и не мог быть ни в чем уверен, он посчитал, что принимал решения и похуже.  
Так что Стив кивнул:  
– Переживу.  
Т'Чалла положил руку ему на плечо – всего на мгновение – затем вновь застегнул пуговицу на рубашке и отвернулся.   
– Идем. Нас, должно быть, ждут.

Впервые за все время в Ваканде Баки согласился сесть в кресло. Ванда села позади него, положив ладони по обе стороны его головы. Т'Чалла, не сводя с него глаз, стоял в углу.  
Стив сел перед Баки и открыл тетрадь. В глаза бросилось первое слово.  
 _Zhelaniye._  
Вот оно. Первый шаг в процессе превращения Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса в бездумного раба с единственным побуждением - исполнять волю хозяина.  
Жестоко же исполнились желания Стива. Сделай он это – и мог бы просто сказать: _"Вернись домой"_. И Баки последовал бы за ним домой. Только это был бы вовсе не Баки – и Стив скорее вырвал бы себе язык, чем вот так воспользовался бы этим.  
И все же сейчас он должен был произнести эти слова.  
За последние месяцы Стив поговорил со множеством профессионалов от разведки. Он знал, как обработать человека. Сперва требовалось лишить его собственного "я". Да, Баки прошел через пытки, но в основном заставляли пытать его самого. Все равно кого. Других военнопленных. Схваченных на улицах бездомных. Оставшихся без родителей детей. Может, животных. Он был во власти своих тюремщиков. Откажись подчиняться он, у них были и другие заключенные. Что он мог сделать, кроме как подчиниться?  
Так, вот что рассказывал Стиву отставной генерал КГБ: "Большую часть работы объекты делают сами. Достигнув определенного уровня ужаса и ненависти к самим себе, они начинают желать, чтобы их стерли. Разум начинает выворачиваться наизнанку и вычищать себя без остатка. Отрицание самих себя – единственный способ справиться с осознанием того, что их заставили сделать. Для них это единственный вариант, потому что умереть им не дают".  
Подчиняйся, подчиняйся, подчиняйся. У Баки не было выбора. Какие бы ужасы его ни заставляли творить, у него не было выбора. Этот единственный урок преподавали снова, и снова, и снова. Со временем эта реальность намертво врезалась в мозг. Вот и все, большая часть работы была сделана. Без способности подвергать сомнению приказы он превратился в чистый лист. Возможно, для него это стало облегчением – сдаться.  
Стив помнил снимки мозга Баки, когда того просили думать о Сибири. Мозговой активности на них почти не было. Это Стив собирался с ним сделать?  
Хотел ли этого Баки?  
 _Zhelaniye._  
Стив должен был сказать. Должен был сделать, как хотел Баки. Хотя бы это. Семьдесят лет Стив спал в Арктике, а тем временем разум Баки доставали на всеобщее обозрение и писали кровью поверх его собственных мыслей. Даже теперь, когда они технически поменялись ролями, легче все равно было Стиву. Баки сумел наскрести лишь жалкое подобие умиротворения – но Стив не позволял ему и этого. Стив требовал, чтобы каждые три месяца Баки выходил его развлекать. Но может, в промежутках Стива хотя бы пытали? Нет. Стив жил на берегу Дордони в большом доме со стенами из желтого камня в компании своих друзей.  
– Zhel… – у него тряслись руки; слова сливались перед глазами. Он поморгал, чтобы разогнать слезы, и проглотил ком в горле. – Zhela…  
– Хватит, боже, хватит, – Баки, едва не споткнувшись, встал с кресла. – Стив, прости, не нужно… как я мог тебя попросить…  
Он отобрал тетрадь – и Стив рванулся за ней.  
– Нет, – потянулся он, – нет, стой, я могу, прости, я уже почти…  
– Стив, хватит, – запыхаясь, произнес Баки (Когда он успел так вцепиться в Стива? Почему он его отталкивал?), – Стив, хватит, _хватит!_  
Но Стив не мог, он должен был вернуть тетрадь, не должен был выпускать ее из рук, от нее зависела безопасность Баки…  
– Т'Чалла, – сказал Баки, и Стива, прижав плечи к телу, обхватила еще одна пара крепких рук.  
– Нет, я могу, – все еще пытаясь освободиться, проговорил Стив, – я могу это…  
– Стив, – взмолился Баки, – Стив, блин, я так виноват, просто _послушай_ же, не надо, я ни за что не должен был просить этого от тебя, просто на секунду свихнулся, не подумал, как тебе будет больно…  
И вот _тогда_ Стив перестал сопротивляться.  
Все тело будто обесточили. В голове вдруг наступила полная тишина, он показался сам себе тяжелой тряпичной куклой, показалось, что он может никогда больше не пошевелиться. Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы всем весом навалиться на Баки. Так вот на что это было похоже. Полностью потерять волю к сопротивлению. Странное, неприятное ощущение. Но он оказался прав. Это было и _облегчением_.  
– Стив? – дрожащим, обеспокоенным голосом произнес Баки. – Стив?  
– Прости, – пробормотал Стив. По лицу, впитываясь в ткань рубашки Баки, катились горячие слезы. – Я был таким чертовым эгоистом.  
В голосе Баки сквозило полнейшее непонимание:  
– Что?  
– Все эти тесты. Все эти сканы. Ты бы даже дал мне произнести слова, – Стив слабо фыркнул. – Только сегодня ты попросил прекратить. И только потому, что подумал, будто это может причинить боль _мне_.  
 _Отступи. Предупреждаю в последний раз._  
– Ничего, Бак. Больше не нужно. Прости, что понял только сейчас. Я дам тебе отдохнуть. Больше никаких разморозок. Я могу жить один. Научусь.  
– Господи. Боже. Пошел вон, – он начал толкать Стива прочь. – Уведите его… уведите его вон отсюда.  
Стив заморгал в бессильном замешательстве. Нет, это не… он думал, что наконец-то сказал все правильно. В чем же он ошибся?  
– Баки, стой… – позвал он, но его, по всей видимости, и в самом деле уводили прочь: весь мир понесся куда-то в оцепенелую даль, и скоро вокруг не осталось совсем ничего.


	9. Октябрь (3/3)

– Ну не дает тебе жизнь вздохнуть спокойно, да?  
Стив открыл глаза. Этот голос. Он, должно быть, еще не проснулся.  
Он приподнялся на локте. Струившийся в окно свет оказался ярче, чем он ожидал, но уже через мгновение глаза приспособились, и взгляд быстро сфокусировался на силуэте у окна.  
Тони пугающе нежно улыбнулся ему. Впрочем, это выражение исчезло почти мгновенно; к тому моменту, когда он пересек комнату, на его лицо легла привычная чуть насмешливая маска.  
– Не психуй, – он присел на краешке кровати Стива. – Я-то, между прочим, хотел, чтобы тебе дали очнуться в одиночестве. Но все считают, что нам нужно поговорить или что-то такое.  
Стив вновь посмотрел за окно. Он по-прежнему был в Ваканде.  
Он вернул свое внимание Тони:  
– Где Баки?  
Тони фыркнул.  
– Боже, приоритеты у тебя реально пересмотру не подлежат, да? – он помахал рукой. – Все в порядке. Я пришел с миром, или как там сейчас молодежь говорит.  
– Ты и в прошлый раз так сказал.  
Опустив взгляд на ладони, Тони кивнул, а потом резко поднялся.  
– Да, ладно, и чего я думал, что это может сработать. Отправлю к тебе Его Величество, просто…  
– _Тони_ , – прервал его Стив.  
Тони застыл спиной к нему с рукой на дверной ручке.  
– Дай мне секунду, – Стив прижал ладонь к виску.  
Разобраться в ситуации это не помогло.  
– Знаешь, Ванда тебя обожает, – вдруг произнес Тони. – Неплохая девочка. Уверенности в себе мы ей не слишком-то прибавили. Со всеми этими разговорами о тикающих бомбах.  
Он отпустил дверную ручку и, нацепив свою дежурную улыбку, обернулся к Стиву.  
– Но она все равно пытается. Принимает одно трудное решение за другим. Она из хорошего теста, ты правильно сделал, что оставил ее.  
Стив продолжал смотреть на него.  
– Она тебе позвонила.  
– Нет, это ты мой номер не удалил, как и полагается уязвленному бывшему. У Ванды… оказывается, некая связь с Виженом. Не совсем понимаю, как это работает. Короче, ну ты его знаешь, поборник равных возможностей, спросил, не хочу ли с ним. Почему бы и нет? В Ваканде в это время года красиво.  
Мысли Стива все еще текли медленно и с трудом. Мозг категорически отказывался вспоминать, что было прямо перед тем, как он отключился. Он знал лишь, что загнал Баки в угол, – и результатом стало вот это.  
– Тони, я…  
– Слушай, я ведь не совсем тупой, я знаю, – перебил его Тони. Он потер лицо рукой. – Я даже в Сибири знал, о чем ты, ладно? Но, как ты и сказал, это не меняет того, что произошло. Не может изменить того, что я чувствую, – его губы тронула безрадостная улыбка, – или что чувствуешь ты.  
– Тони…  
– Нет, просто… давай не будем. Не будем об этом говорить или – господи, да ни о чем не будем. Я же не думал, что ты очнешься в мою смену, я просто…  
Кто-то постучал в дверь, и Тони развернулся.  
– Слава богу. Ладно, пора, пошли.

Еще ни разу в жизни Стив не был так рад видеть Т'Чаллу. Тони, вероятно, подумал о том же: он похлопал упакованное в костюм плечо и, не оборачиваясь, поспешил прочь. Т'Чалла, недовольно нахмурившись, проводил его взглядом, но промолчал.  
– Капитан, – произнес он, поворачиваясь к Стиву, – как самочувствие?  
– Нормально, – на автомате ответил Стив. Он все смотрел на удаляющуюся спину Тони. – Ничего не понимаю.  
– Разве он не объяснил?  
– Ну, – нахмурился Стив, – он попытался.  
Т'Чалла фыркнул.  
– Идем. Я покажу.  
Комната, в которой они сели, была отделана в приглушенных серебристых тонах, а в углу шептался комнатный водопад. Стиву подумалось, что он видел только малую часть дворца. Как и Баки, он оставался в пределах медицинского крыла.  
– Первое сообщение от него, – сказал Т'Чалла.  
Он коснулся пальцем гладкой поверхности стола, и та ожила.  
Покрасневшие глаза Баки были полны решимости.  
– _Стив_ , – произнес он.  
Долгое время Баки молчал. В конце концов он просто потер рукой лицо и на секунду прижал ее к глазам.  
– _Просто дождись меня, хорошо?_ – напряженно проговорил он. – _В последний раз. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать_.  
Запись закончилась.  
Т'Чалла безмолвно коснулся стола еще раз. На экране возникло лицо Ванды.  
– _Стив, прости, что заставила уснуть. Ты… я просто помогла тебе отключиться. Но ты, похоже, пока просыпаться не собираешься, а нам пора_ , – прикусив губу, она посмотрела в другую сторону и вновь повернулась к камере. – _Доверься мне_ , – голос ее дрожал, но глаза светились, – _случится что-то хорошее_.  
И вновь запись закончилась слишком быстро. Стив чувствовал, как с каждой секундой бледнеет все сильнее и сильнее.  
– Почему они оставили _сообщения_?  
– Мисс Максимофф, Вижен и твой друг уже сорок восемь часов заперты вместе в медицинском крыле, – объяснил Т'Чалла. – Они надеялись закончить до того, как ты очнешься, но на всякий случай…  
– Я проспал _сорок восемь часов_?  
– Нет. Семьдесят два. Мистеру Старку и Вижену пришлось лететь коммерческим рейсом. Официально они здесь с дипломатическим визитом в связи с событиями в Вене.   
Стиву показалось, что он сходит с ума.  
– Т'Чалла, что происходит?  
– Полагаю, командная работа, – Т'Чалла переплел пальцы рук и начал постукивать по вибраниумному кольцу. – Мистер Старк смог точно указать, на какие зоны мозга воздействовать. Сила Вижена позволяет навязывать его волю человеческому разуму. А мисс Максимофф способна эту силу направить.  
Стив только и мог, что пялиться на него.  
– Твой друг был непреклонен, – сказал Т'Чалла. – Это все должно было закончиться. Неважно, насколько страшными были риски.  
 _Уведите его вон отсюда._   
Ужас и злость в глазах Баки были направлены не на Стива.  
 _Уведите его от меня._   
– Могу я, – никогда еще у Стива так не пересыхало в горле, – могу я его как-нибудь увидеть. Пожалуйста.  
– Боюсь, сейчас нет, – рука Т'Чаллы зависла над столом. – Но есть еще одно видео. Если ты действительно этого хочешь.

Глаза Баки, все еще красные от слез, были полны холодной сосредоточенности.  
– _Zhelaniye. Rzhavyy. Semnadtsat’._  
Т'Чалла наворачивал вокруг него круги. Тетрадь в его руках была цвета крови.  
– _Rassvet. Pech’. Devyat’._  
Лицо Баки постепенно становилось все более и более бесстрастным. Он просто смотрел в никуда.  
– _Dorbroserdechnyy._  
Струйки красной энергии соединяли пальцы устроившейся у него за спиной Ванды с его висками. Баки их, похоже, не чувствовал.  
– _Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu._  
Вижен стоял в углу.  
– _Odin._  
Баки сидел абсолютно неподвижно.  
– _Gruzovoy vagon._  
Ненадолго в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
Затем пустой взгляд Баки сфокусировался на Т'Чалле.  
– _Soldat_ , – произнес тот.  
Он стоял перед ним, готовый сорваться с места в любую секунду.  
Но Солдат лишь склонил голову и жутко, монотонно проскрипел:  
– _Ya gotov otvechat’._  
Мгновение – и царившая в комнате напряженная атмосфера едва заметно изменилась.  
– Есть, – опустошенно шепнула Ванда. – Я знаю, где.  
Солдат услышал ее – понял, что с ним делают, – и одновременно заметил в углу высокий неземной силуэт Вижена. Он весь напрягся и вновь перевел взгляд на Т'Чаллу.  
– Меня списывают? – спросил он по-английски.  
Хотя Т'Чалла и не шелохнулся, в выражении его лица что-то изменилось. Он ответил все тем же твердым, спокойным голосом:  
– Нет. Ты уходишь в отставку – с почестями, – он захлопнул тетрадь и мягко продолжил: – Не борись. Впусти их.  
Солдат не мог не подчиниться. Такова была его природа.  
Т'Чалла отступил, Вижен – прошел вперед.  
Он протянул руку и сжал подбородок Баки красными пальцами. Солдат уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Сержант Барнс, – сказал Вижен своим потусторонним голосом.  
Камень у него во лбу засветился.  
Тьма разлилась в глазах Солдата и поглотила их без остатка.  
У него за спиной – над ним – у Ванды закатились глаза. Ее энергия, пульсируя, глубже проникла в череп Баки: заструилась через глаза, нос, уши, рот.  
Он судорожно дернулся – всего один раз.  
И больше ничто не сдвинулось с места – кроме теней, танцевавших на стенах и потолке.

 _"Доверься мне"_ , – сказала Ванда.  
Стив лениво подумал, как давно она уже общалась с Виженом. Узнав об этом, он не стал доверять ей меньше. Клинт поддерживал связь с Наташей. Сэм наверняка держал руку на пульсе в том, что касалось Роудса.  
А Стив – ну…  
– Так и думал, что ты здесь, – произнес он, выходя на террасу.  
Тони не обернулся. Стив остановился в нескольких шагах от него и замер в ожидании.  
Мгновение спустя Тони склонил голову и слабо усмехнулся.  
– Боже, взгляни на нас, – в его голосе прозвучала какая-то ужасная боль. – Год прошел. Но оно просто не желает исчезать.  
– Я тебя понимаю, – негромко ответил Стив.  
Тони фыркнул и вновь обратил взгляд на джунгли.  
– Да, мы всегда хорошо друг друга понимали.  
Они помолчали.  
– Спасибо, – с хрипотцой в голосе поблагодарил Стив.  
– Ну, _ты_ ведь сказал, что будешь рядом, если мне понадобится помощь. Еще бы я дал себя обскакать, чертов ты сукин сын, – он стиснул зубы. – И я ничего не сделал. Это все Вижен. Ванда. Я просто дал им чертежи.  
Стив не стал на это отвечать.  
– И вообще, может, они только мозги ему поджарят, – процедил Тони.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул.  
– Тебе бы этого хотелось?  
– Да. Нет. Я не… _нет_. Тогда с ним закончится, и останешься только ты, – Тони наконец взглянул на него. На его лице мелькнула тень ужаса. – Я же хочу причинить боль не тебе. Или… ну. Но. Господи. Не так ведь. Не как _мне_ было...  
Он до белизны в костяшках пальцев сжал каменные перила.  
– Знать бы, как…  
В его глазах буря эмоций соседствовала с бессилием.  
 _"Как ты смог?_ – спросил Стив у Т'Чаллы. – _Как ты смог отпустить эту ненависть?"_  
Тони, поморгав, отвернулся.  
– Я… лучше мне убраться отсюда. Что-то большее уже не для меня. И я не могу теперь позволить себе слишком долго мотаться по разным странам.  
– А что Вижен?  
– А он большой мальчик, почти два года, знаешь ли, он в состоянии о себе позаботиться. И потом, все равно он захочет остаться и поговорить с Вандой. "Две равно уважаемых семьи", ну ты знаешь, – Тони оттолкнулся от перил. – Мой номер у тебя остался. Не держи меня в курсе.  
И он ушел.

Стив остался на террасе в одиночестве. Минуту спустя он прошел вперед и оперся на перила – там, где стоял Тони.  
Долгие часы он смотрел на полог джунглей, на свет, менявшийся по мере того, как клонилось к закату солнце. К тому моменту, когда оно коснулось горизонта, он почувствовал, что готов настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Так что появление Т'Чаллы с новостями было только к лучшему.


	10. Ноябрь

Из комнаты вышел Вижен с Вандой на руках; он нес ее так заботливо и уважительно, что это тронуло Стива даже сквозь пелену замешательства и опасений.  
– С ней все будет в порядке?  
Вижен перевел на него взгляд непроницаемых глаз.  
– Да, – ответил он, – полагаю, что да.  
Стиву подумалось, что в последний раз они по-настоящему разговаривали еще в Башне Мстителей перед его вылетом в Лондон. Он даже не смог мы с уверенностью сказать, почему Вижен пришел на помощь.  
По все видимости, мысли у них сходились.  
– Нам нужно о многом поговорить, но это может подождать, – он шагнул в сторону. – Иди, позаботься о своей семье.  
Стиву не требовалось повторять дважды. Он прошел мимо Вижена, ступил в медицинскую комнату – и в нос ударил острый запах пота и страха.  
Баки до сих пор сидел в кресле. Длинные волосы сосульками прилипли к вискам. Стив уже видел у него такие вот пустые глаза. Не у Солдата – в Аззано.  
Не успел Стив что-либо сделать, как измученный взгляд Баки сфокусировался на нем.  
– Стив, – слабо выдохнул он и повторил с жалкой надеждой в голосе: – Стив?  
Стив выдавил сквозь сжимающееся горло:   
– Да, Бак. Это… это я.  
Хотелось шагнуть вперед, но он не знал, рады ли ему. Но прежде, чем он попытался, Баки заговорил вновь:  
– _Zhelaniye_.  
Стив застыл.  
– _Rzhavyy_ , – хрипло прошептал Баки. – _Semnadtsat’_ , – он вяло улыбнулся. – Могу продолжить.  
Одну долгую секунду они пристально смотрели друг на друга.  
– Было необязательно так рисковать, – наконец прошептал Стив. – Я бы подождал…  
Он оборвал себя. Да как он _смел_.  
– Прости, – выдохнул он, – у меня нет никакого права… То, что я сказал в прошлый раз…  
– Стив, – глухо произнес Баки, – я ведь не оставил тебе выбора. Я был таким чертовым трусом.  
– Баки…  
– Прятался за триггерами, чтобы не пришлось ничего решать. Мог бы хоть проявить порядочность и заморозиться с концами. Дать тебе жить дальше. Но ты сказал, что будешь приезжать, а я такой слабак. Мне слишком этого хотелось. Не смог сказать "нет", – по его щекам катились слезы. – Так жестоко с тобой обошелся. А хуже всего, что мне этого до сих пор хочется, – он зажмурился, – до сих пор. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
– Баки, – наконец ответил Стив, – Баки, господи, да ты же заслуживаешь легкой жизни. Ты мне ничем не обязан. Ты не струсил – просто устал. И совсем не без причин.  
Баки молча разглядывал пол под ногами.  
– Необязательно было делать выбор, если ты не был готов, – продолжил Стив, но слова казались пустыми, не несущими в себе никакой поддержки, – и… и если все равно хочешь уснуть, ничего. Ты это заслужил, больше не нужно вечно бороться, ты…  
Услышав собственные слова, он умолк.  
Это было неправильно. Он бегал по заколдованному кругу. Баки только что показал ему выход. Нужно было только собраться с духом достаточно, чтобы этим выходом воспользоваться.  
– Ты…  
Он сглотнул. Почему-то сказать это было труднее всего, что он когда-либо говорил. Труднее даже, чем когда он сказал Баки, что тот может спать вечно.  
– Ты… ты прав.  
Баки поднял на него взгляд.  
– Ты прав, – повторил Стив и неожиданно для самого себя расплакался. – Это меня убивает, Бак. Можешь вернуться в заморозку. Но я _не хочу_. У меня не хватит сил. Не смогу больше вынести ни минуты этого ада. Просто хочу, чтобы мы вместе вернулись домой.  
С губ Баки сорвался дрожащий выдох, и он поднялся с кресла.  
– Прости, – всхлипнул Стив, – я так виноват, Бак…  
– Нет, – обнимая его, выдохнул Баки, – ты прости, – и Стив крепко обнял его в ответ, уткнулся в плечо, вдохнул, вдыхал его запах, пока не опьянел от него. Голос Баки дрожал от слез и дышал облегчением. – Прости, Стив. Я здесь. Я с тобой. Все кончилось. Прости.  
Стив почувствовал это костями, почувствовал сердцем – он словно сделал первый вдох с тех самых пор, как проснулся после льда, словно только сейчас вспомнил, как наполнить легкие.

В итоге они провели в Ваканде без малого неделю.  
Вмешательство Ванды и Вижена растянулось почти на четыре дня, а потом Баки отключился почти на двадцать четыре часа. По пробуждении Хсари отвела его в лаборатории. Т'Чалла держал данное слово.  
Стив хотел быть рядом, когда Баки будут заменять руку, но Хсари бесцеремонно вышвырнула его за дверь, так что он бесцельно топтался у окна. Начинавшийся ноябрь посеребрил небо и сделал темнее полог джунглей. Стиву подумалось о доме во Франции. Остальные, должно быть, уже извелись от беспокойства.  
Он не удивился, когда к нему присоединился Вижен.  
– Как она? – спросил Стив.  
– Все еще спит.  
– Ты разве не волнуешься?  
– Нет, – в его голосе прозвучала такая глубокая уверенность, что Стив и сам слегка успокоился.  
Они помолчали.  
– Спасибо за то, что ты сделал, – сказал ему Стив. – Рад, что вы с Вандой друг от друга не отдалились, несмотря на… это все.  
– Как и я, – Вижен взглянул на него. – Вам с мистером Старком удалось поговорить?  
Стив фыркнул.  
– Немного.  
– И?  
– Не знаю, был ли это шаг вперед. Думаю, мы оба хотели, чтобы был.  
– Уже прогресс.  
Их внимание привлекло движение на границе поля зрения: входил Т'Чалла.  
– Они заканчивают, – сообщил он. – Твой друг к нам скоро присоединится.  
– Ваше Величество, – произнес Вижен, – нам еще не представилось возможности поговорить. Полагаю, должен принести свои извинения за причиненное беспокойство.  
– Я принял под крышей своего дома Зимнего Солдата, – сказал Т'Чалла. – Я ожидал чего-то гораздо более опасного. Вместо этого…  
Он замолчал и улыбнулся.  
– Я давно презирал Мстителей, еще до Вены, – проговорил он. – Группа американцев-линчевателей. Несомненно, самовлюбленные и самоуверенные.  
– Ты не ошибался, – ответил Стив.  
Т'Чалла усмехнулся.  
– Не совсем. Но, узнав вас, я понял. Прежде всего каждым из вас движет преданность.  
Вижен согласно склонил голову, но произнес:  
– Кое-кто сказал бы, что именно это и делает нас такими опасными, – под взглядом Стива он добавил: – Твой друг заслуживал помощи. Потому я и явился на зов Ванды. Но я не изменил своего мнения касательно Соглашения.  
Усмехнувшись, Стив отвернулся.  
– Думаю, ни один из нас не изменит.  
– Придется продолжать выискивать способы обойти это, – задумчиво ответил Вижен. – Быть может, можно жить и так.

Новая рука Баки была матово-черной, с белой звездой на плече, и двигалась без сучка без задоринки, плавно и бесшумно. "Пантера", – приходило в голову Стиву при каждом взгляде на нее.  
Он знал: жизни не хватит, чтобы расплатиться с Т'Чаллой, – и эта мысль его устраивала. В мире хватало людей, оказаться в долгу у которых было бы куда неприятнее.  
Перед отъездом Баки хотел сделать еще кое-что, последнее.

– Вам необязательно идти, – сказал он, шагая по королевскому саду. – Он пытался убить вас обоих.  
Ни Стив, ни Т'Чалла не ответили, и Баки не стал настаивать.  
Добравшись до синего прудика, у которого они со Стивом однажды сидели, он остановился и развернул принесенный с собой сверток. Там лежало его старое плечо – серебристое с красной звездой.  
Обеими руками он вырыл яму в жирной темной почве. Закопав плечо, он поднял с земли гладкую обсидиановую пластину и металлическими пальцами букву за буквой надписал ее:  
С О Л Д А Т  
Стив вспомнил видеозапись. Испуганный, беспомощный вид Солдата. _Меня списывают?_  
В засевшем в груди запутанном клубке было не разобраться. Он не смог бы с точностью сказать, были ли Солдат и Баки когда-нибудь по-настоящему разделены. Не смог бы с точностью сказать, хоронили они человека или часть прошлого Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Это не имело значения. Они все равно пришли на похороны.  
Баки поднялся и отряхнул штаны. Он по-прежнему был в белом, и отстирать пятна от травы не представлялось возможным. "Надо будет прикупить ему одежды, когда приедем во Францию", – подумалось Стиву. И голова вдруг пошла кругом от всепоглощающего понимания: Баки возвращается с ним, его война наконец закончилась.


	11. ...и все, что было после

Ванда проснулась над Средиземным морем.  
Баки заметил это первым. Он вдруг отстегнул ремни и поспешил в хвостовую часть самолета; Стив, поняв, что происходит, включил автопилот и быстро присоединился к ним. Баки уже опустился на колени перед сиденьем Ванды. Она казалась заторможенной, проснувшейся лишь наполовину. Она протянула к колючей щеке Баки бледную тонкую руку и с удивленной улыбкой взглянула на него.  
– Мы это сделали? – мечтательно спросила она. – Сработало?  
– Да, – хрипло ответил Баки. – Да, сестричка. Спасибо.  
Ванда посмотрела поверх его головы, и ее глаза распахнулись шире.   
– Стив, – ласково, широко улыбнулась она. – Я же сказала: случится что-то хорошее.  
– Сказала, – Стив тоже опустился рядом с ней на колени. – Мне никогда тебя за это не отблагодарить, Ванда.  
Она сидела перед ними, такая юная и неиспорченная, – и в то же время в ее глазах чувствовался намек на темную уверенность, словно она нырнула в саму себя и увидела, насколько глубок омут, насколько далеко способны проникнуть ее корни.  
– Ванда, _Ванда_ , – позвал Стив, когда ее тело начало испускать красную энергию.  
– О, простите. Это стало так легко. Я столько сделала. Я столько могу сделать, – ее глаза вновь закрылись. – Думаю, мне нужно побольше времени… Мы летим домой?  
– Да. Вижен сказал…  
– Я знаю, что сказал Вижен, – она улыбнулась и снова погрузилась в сон.

Какая-то часть Стива ожидала обнаружить, что ферму стерли с лица земли. После того, как он посадил "Квинджет", некоторое время вокруг не было ни движения.  
А потом из розового куста как черт из табакерки выпрыгнул Скотт – и Стиву понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы чисто рефлекторно его не вырубить.  
– Господи, Скотт…  
– Простите, капитан, – ответил тот, прежде чем поднять забрало и заорать: – Народ, все хорошо! Чисто! Э, свои! Капут!  
– Оно не это значит, – сообщил Клинт, выйдя из-за угла с луком в руке, и нахмурился при виде уничтоженного розового куста. – Лэнг, мы об этом уже говорили.  
– Прости. Не могу взбираться по растениям без шипов.  
Стив слушал их краем уха; открылась входная дверь, и на косяк, скрестив ноги, оперлась улыбающаяся Наташа. Мимо нее прошел Сэм и прямой наводкой направился к Стиву.  
– Больше никогда, Роджерс, – заявил он. – Слышишь меня? _Больше. Никогда_.  
Стив улыбнулся, обнял его и похлопал по спине.  
– Это не должно стать проблемой.  
Сэм замер и сделал шаг назад, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
– Ты же не хочешь сказать…  
– Хочет, – произнес Баки.  
Все повернулись к нему.  
С Вандой на руках он сошел по трапу на траву. В затянувшемся молчании он проговорил лишь:  
– Кто-нибудь может показать, где ее комната?

Было довольно очевидно: никто не ожидал, что Баки действительно вернется домой.  
В отличие от войны, мирные времена для Стива всегда проходили в атмосфере неловкости. В ту первую ночь Сэм, Клинт и даже Скотт быстро объявили, что устали. Наташа вскоре последовала их примеру, предварительно чмокнув Баки в губы – и тот ей позволил.  
Уловив на себе взгляд Стива, он кривовато улыбнулся.  
– Не начинай, – произнес он, словно ожидая, что Стив сейчас начнет над ним подтрунивать, как в тридцать восьмом. – Это ничего не значит. И я таким больше не занимаюсь. Просто… Приятно знать, что мы оба выкарабкались.  
Стиву было знакомо это чувство.  
– Хочешь увидеть свою комнату?   
Они поднялись на второй этаж в молчании.  
Баки толкнул дверь и улыбнулся.  
– Ого. В жизни она кажется больше.  
В комнате стояла аккуратно застеленная односпальная кровать и висели несколько полок с книгами, но она и в самом деле выглядела огромной, пустой и тоскливой. Баки снял рюкзак – тот потрепанный, старый, еще из Румынии, прошедший с ним ветра, шторма, приливы и отливы. Он посмотрел в окно.  
– Ну вот. Я здесь, – он коснулся стекла вибраниумными пальцами и с кривоватой улыбкой взглянул на Стива. – Что теперь, Роджерс?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Стив. – Дальше я не планировал.  
Баки фыркнул.  
– И тебя это не пугает?  
– Честно? Нет, – Стив обвел взглядом комнату. – Сомневаюсь, что мир позволит нам долго этим наслаждаться. Так что да. Отсутствие цели меня устраивает. Пока.  
Баки, скривив губы, опустил взгляд. Стив поколебался, сказал ему: "Эй, иди сюда", – и шагнул вперед, чтобы обнять.  
Баки, не переставая криво улыбаться, оттолкнул его.  
– Так и будешь столько обнимать?  
Стива словно шарахнули одним из шокеров Наташи. Просто… он привык обнимать Баки всякий раз, когда они виделись.  
– Прости, – отпуская его, сконфуженно улыбнулся он, – я, э. Перестроюсь.  
– Да нет, Стив, я же просто издеваюсь над… о боже, – Баки закатил глаза и, обняв Стива за пояс вибраниумной рукой, положил подбородок ему на плечо. – Слушай, приятель, нам по девяносто. Нам полагается лежать в могиле. Можем заниматься любым дурацким сентиментальным дерьмом, каким только пожелаем.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
– Я… – у него не получалось по-настоящему расслабиться. – Очень рад, что ты здесь, Баки.  
– Да, – ответил Баки и отпустил его. – Да.

Когда на следующее утро Стив спустился на кухню, его встретила улыбающаяся Ванда.  
– Привет, – выдохнул он, – как ты?  
– Хорошо, – она поцеловала его в щеку; в этот момент он и заметил, как завтрак сам по себе готовится в уголке, как движутся в струйках красного дыма кастрюльки и кухонная утварь. Это было еще не все: телевизор сам переключал каналы, а на подоконнике даже сами перелистывались страницы книги.  
– Ванда…  
– О, прости. Тебя это нервирует? – улыбнулась она. У нее слегка светились глаза. – Я просто… я столько всего могу. Наверное, никогда не понимала, сколько.  
С минуту Стив пристально смотрел на нее, а потом сказал только:  
– Будь осторожна.  
Ванда все улыбалась.  
– Обязательно.

Все дело было в том, что Стив обладал отличным слухом. Люди об этом обычно забывали. В местах вроде Башни Старка или зданий ООН с их звукоизоляцией и двойными стеклами он редко улавливал чужие разговоры. Но на старой ферме во Франции…  
– Что не так, чувак? – во второй раз спросил Сэм.  
Стив попытался сосредоточиться на доске и не слушать, как на втором этаже ворочается в постели Баки.  
– Все в порядке.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, что мы играем в шахматы, а не в покер, – он пошел слоном. – Надеюсь, ты не решил сделать мне одолжение просто потому, что тебе совестно за эту неделю неизвестности.  
Стив молча сделал свой ход.  
– Стив, – закатил глаза Сэм. – Вернись Райли, я бы от него полных три месяца ни на шаг не отходил. И да, он бы от этого устал. И друзья мои устали бы. Такова жизнь. Хватит пытаться сделать так, чтобы все всегда были счастливы.  
Наверху Баки вновь перевернулся, и стало слышно, как он неестественно глубоко и медленно дышит, пытаясь уснуть.  
– И потом, я проиграл, – Сэм, хмурясь, взглянул на доску. – Эта игра разве не метафора для разговора? Чтоб ты знал, я только что надрал тебе задницу. Метафорически.  
Стив посмеялся, поблагодарил его и поднялся по лестнице. Но в дверь Баки он не постучал.

– Приятель, – сказал Клинт на третий день, – мне кажется, или вы двое никогда не оказываетесь в одной и той же комнате одновременно?  
Стив не ответил.

– Скотт – и тот заметил, – произнесла Наташа после долгого вечера водки и молчания.  
– Я его не избегаю, – с болью в голосе возразил Стив, – это _он_ избегает меня.  
Наташа фыркнула.  
– Пора бы уже с этим заканчивать, Стив. Тебе так не кажется?

Баки опять ворочался.  
Стив вдруг поднялся с постели, словно внутри прорвало некую плотину. Он натянул футболку и прошел дальше по коридору. Он знал: Баки слышит.  
Он толкнул дверь и сказал:  
– Положим матрас на пол. Кровать односпальная, мы в жизни не поместимся.  
Баки встал, стянул матрас с кровати и, не произнеся ни слова, лег, прижавшись к Стиву. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он отключился.  
Но наутро Стив проснулся один.

– Он снаружи, – любезно сообщила Ванда, когда Стив спустился на первый этаж.  
Баки сидел один на проржавевшем садовом стуле возле голых розовых кустов. Цветы давно исчезли, зато в кронах деревьев осень разожгла буйное пламя; в контрасте с холодной серо-черной землей они рисовали строгую, но прекрасную картину.  
Стоило Стиву выйти за дверь, чтобы присоединиться к нему, как в нос ударил стоявший в воздухе свежий аромат, и голова пошла кругом от воспоминаний времен Второй мировой – передышек, когда они покуривали, опершись на сосновый ствол, после которого спина покрывалась липкой золотистой смолой.  
Баки сидел с закрытыми глазами, обратив лицо к бледному ноябрьскому солнцу.  
– Ты, похоже, чего-то ждешь, – наконец произнес Стив. – Не хочешь сказать, чего?  
Баки остался сидеть с закрытыми глазами.  
– Ты сам сказал, приятель. Это долго не продлится.  
– То есть ты ждешь апокалипсиса?  
– Я жду, что ты позвонишь Шэрон.  
Стив удивленно моргнул. _Такого_ он никак не ожидал.  
– Шэрон? – растерянно переспросил он. – Я не… мы как-то давно не разговаривали.  
Честно говоря, он не сумел бы с уверенностью сказать, почему поцеловал ее. Возможно, потому что хрупкий флирт с ней стал одной из вещей, благодаря которым он не сошел с ума за долгие месяцы мертвого затишья между Нью-Йорком и падением ЩИТА. Возможно, потому что Шэрон этого хотела, а Стив хотел как-то отплатить ей за помощь. Эти чувства нельзя было назвать ни благородными, ни достойными, так что он старался не слишком о них задумываться.  
– Потому что ты носился со мной, – Баки пошевелился в кресле, словно стараясь устроиться поудобнее. – Теперь я здесь, и тебе не помешает подумать уже о будущем.  
Стив уставился на него.  
– Господи, – наконец выдохнул он.  
Баки, встревоженный тоном его голоса, распахнул глаза.  
– Что?  
– Ты до сих пор ждешь, что тебя положат на полку.  
Возмущение придало мыслям Стива двойную скорость. Он так и знал, что все получилось слишком уж просто. Баки вел себя слишком тихо и покорно. Он и с этим смирился. Терпел, как терпел тесты в Ваканде – чтобы Стив был доволен. Он все еще ждал, что со временем его забудут и отставят в сторонку.  
– Вставай, – сказал Стив.  
– Стив…  
– Вставай, – повторил Стив и схватил металлическую руку, чтобы поднять его на ноги и встретиться с ним взглядом. Впервые в жизни он был настолько раздражен. – Баки. Я с тобой.  
– До конца, – договорил за него Баки. – Знаю. Жизнь состоит не только из этого.  
Стив на секунду шагнул назад, чтобы потереть лицо рукой.   
– Господи. Ладно. _Все_ , – он опустил руки и сделал глубокий вдох. – Да легче легкого. Просто выходи за меня.  
Баки смог только уставиться на него.  
– Что, – наконец ответил он.  
– В горе и радости, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Очень похоже на то, что я пытаюсь сказать и что ты все не хочешь услышать, – Стив фыркнул. – Ты мой лучший друг. Ты моя семья. Ты всегда будешь на первом месте, Баки. Неужели ты все еще в это не веришь?  
Баки, похоже, был слишком потрясен, чтобы разговаривать.  
Стив почувствовал, как заливается краской лицо.   
– Слушай, да, это глупо. Но я даже и не знаю, как еще разжевать. И ты сам сказал, что я имею право на любое дурацкое сентиментальное дерьмо, какое захочу.  
Еще несколько секунд Баки просто изумленно пялился на него, а потом засмеялся – поначалу тихонько, затем громче, пока ему не пришлось сесть обратно в кресло, уткнуться лицом в ладонь – и просто смеяться, смеяться, смеяться. И немного плакать, но на это Стив закрыл глаза.  
– О боже, – наконец выдохнул Баки.  
Стив по-прежнему стоял красный как рак, но отступать не желал. Баки посмотрел на него еще немного и, фыркнув, отвел взгляд.  
– Ты просто что-то с чем-то, Роджерс.  
– Слушай, может, однажды я и позвоню Шэрон, – произнес Стив, – и может, что бы там ни случилось между вами с Нат, оно не совсем кануло в Лету. Не знаю. Время у нас есть. Но что касается меня, если я когда-нибудь посмотрю кому-то другому в глаза и назову его самым важным человеком в своей жизни, это будет ложь.  
Он выдохнул и опустил взгляд.  
– И… я снова хочу жить с тобой вместе, – тихо проговорил он. – Мне этого не хватало. Я уже устал искать предлоги.  
Баки вновь скептически фыркнул. Он перевел взгляд на голые поля вокруг. Холодный ветерок приподнял кончики его волос, нежно гладя ими горло и шею.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – до странного сдавленно ответил он.  
Стив поднял на него глаза.  
– Что?  
Баки с улыбкой сомкнул веки.  
– _Ладно_ , – повторил он.  
Он вновь повернул голову к Стиву. В уголках его глаз показались веселые морщинки.  
– А можем пожениться по-настоящему? Хочу увидеть лицо Уилсона.  
С секунду Стив простоял, неподвижный и лишенный дара речи. А потом обнаружил, что улыбается – и никак не может остановиться.  
– Господи, – пробормотал Баки, – забыл, какой у тебя может быть тупой вид.  
И притянул Стива поближе, и обнял его, и держал так крепко-крепко, долго-долго.

– Вы прикалываетесь? – спросил Сэм. – Вы прикалываетесь. Так ведь?  
Не успел никто ничего произнести, как Скотт сказал:  
– Это же идеально! Я священник!  
Сэм развел скрещенные на груди руки, словно собравшись их вскинуть, но в последний момент передумал.  
– Священник?  
– Ага! Пару лет назад получил диплом в интернете, – улыбка Скотта поугасла. – А их забирают, если в тюрьму сажают?  
– Мы во Франции, – заметила Ванда, – думаю, здесь он все равно был бы недействителен.  
– Мы _в бегах_ , – напомнил Сэм, – это все равно не бу… Господи, да что я вообще несу. Чувак, – возмущенно взглянул он на Стива, – не скажу, что у меня не было сомнений на этот счет, но мог бы хоть сказать, что у вас вот так все.  
– Но это не так, – ответил Стив, – то есть мы же не…  
– Не рассказывай. _Не рассказывай_ , – подняв указательный палец, прервал его Сэм.  
– О да, мы это сделаем, – с горящими глазами произнесла Наташа. – Чей я шафер?  
В итоге все это вылилось в огромный всеобщий бардак. Клинт, как единственный женатый человек в доме, оказался лучшим кандидатом на роль священника. Ему помогали гордый Скотт, Сэм, невозмутимо читавший свою роль, неизменно смотря Стиву прямо в глаза, и просто-таки источавшая насмешку Наташа. Все присутствовавшие были одновременно друзьями жениха и подружками невесты. В какой-то момент Ванда весело сообщила: "Можете поцеловать невесту", – и Баки с энтузиазмом запечатлел на щеке Стива слюнявый поцелуй, а Стив, матерясь, начал вырываться. Не было ни колец, ни торта, никакой выпивки, кроме водки и апельсинового сока. К вечеру все надрались в стельку. Ничего глупее Стив в жизни не делал.  
С лица Баки не сходила улыбка.  
Наташа подсела к Стиву и чокнулась с ним стаканами.  
– Продолжай так светиться, и ночник вам не понадобится.

– _Zhelaniye_ , – раздалось в темноте.  
Стив не знал, ему ли принадлежал голос, и этого страха хватило, чтобы проснуться.  
Долгую, мокрую от пота минуту он сидел, дрожа, задыхаясь и смотря в никуда.  
Потом руки Баки обняли его и потянули обратно в постель.  
– Эй, – произнес он, – я тут.  
До сих пор напряженный, Стив закрыл глаза.  
– Можешь, – попросил он, – можешь сказать какое-нибудь? Всего одно. Любое.  
Баки улыбнулся и произнес:  
– _Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu_.  
И поцеловал Стива в висок.


End file.
